Heartbroken
by ccrulz
Summary: Continuance of The Vampire and The Beast, Vicki and Henry have issues and a new set of characters join in with worries and heartache..
1. Chapter 1

The young boy walked along the darkened street forlorn and angry. _ Why won't she love me? _he wondered to himself while kicking stray rocks that lined the street. A neon sign caught his eye and he stopped abruptly seeming hypnotized by the flashing light.

"Hmm…let's check this out," he whispered aloud to no one. Jamming his hands deep in his pockets, he opened the door and the jingle of the bell signaled his arrival but the woman inside knew he was coming.

"Come in, come in," she called from the other room. The boy sniffed, coughed nervously and looked around the dark shop. He turned to leave but she called to him again.

"Come, Justin, come see me please," the voice called out. His heart pounded in his ears.

"How does she.." he stopped, his eyes strained to see her and his breathing became shallow and rapid, his heart race with fear.

"Do not be afraid, I will help you," she told him. His boots made a click clack on the hardwood floor, the black and red beads parted the way to her inner sanctum and his eyes widened as he took her in. She sat at a small table laying out some sort of cards. A purple scarf covered her head, her eyes and hair were jet black and her makeup was rather garish. Her lips were cherry red, full and plump just as the rest of her seemed to be. Her outfit was colorful and her bracelets crackled as she moved the cards around, shuffling and changing them without ever looking up.

"How did.." she cut him off and finished, "I know your name? I knew you were coming Justin, the spirits told me, you seek your true love."

Justin swallowed hard, "Well, sorta."

"Ah, you've found her but she is not receptive, hmmm?"

Justin shook his head no, "She barely notices me," he toed the floor and kept his head down. The sadness crept over him yet again.

"Sit, tell me," she ordered. Justin knew these things, these psychics, weren't real but it was as if a force was propelling forward, against his will almost.

"Look, I don't have much money," he started.

She put her hand up, "No, my dear, this is a matter of the heart, I will not accept your money."

He smiled. For the first time in a few days he was truly happy. Maybe she could help him but even if she didn't, just being here made him feel better.

"Do you have something she has touched?" the woman asked.

"Uhm…." he shrugged, "my hand?" his face was quizzical wondering if that would work. They held hands while watching television but she just wanted to be friends, nothing more. Justin didn't understand, didn't she feel it? Didn't she feel the love he had for her, see all the things he did and sacrificed for her? Those thoughts had led him out into the night, searching, wandering and longing for her.

"Let me have your hand," she ordered again.

The moment she took his hand, palm up, her eyes glazed over and turned white. Justin tried to pull back but she had a vice-like grip on his upturned hand.

"Hey lady, you're freakin' me out," he yelled but she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"This girl, she does not love you but here is another, she loves you very much, she desires to be with you, her name is Jessica," the woman hummed.

"Huh?" Justin stilled and a light went on, "Jessica? Jessica..OH..Jessica," he smiled.

He was silent then smiled again, "Jessica likes me? Wow." And just like that, Justin forgot all about..what was her name again? He couldn't or didn't want to remember. Jessica, a cute girl that dressed Goth but seemed cool, liked him. He floated out of the little shop and headed home with a skip in his step. When he was down the block, Jessica stepped out of the shadows. She was a Goth to be sure. Her hair was jet black, her eyes penciled with the charcoal so many liked to over use, her nails were black and her clothes couldn't have been any blacker.

She smiled as she pulled out money and placed it on the table in front of the woman, "Think he bought it?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but I will tell you, this is not the way to get someone to love you," the woman told Jessica. She only agreed to the charade because business had been slow. She pulled Jessica's cards and saw nothing good in anything about her but took the money, she had bills to pay, family to feed. She did feel sorry for the poor boy Justin but what harm could come of it?

There would be harm.

**

Vicki fidgeted in her seat, twiddled her thumbs and sighed about fifteen times. Henry on the other hand sat quietly flipping through a current rag magazine tsking at the articles that were so bizarre and ridiculous he couldn't imagine anyone believing any of it.

"Vicki, why are you so nervous?" Henry finally took her hand and tried to calm.

"I hate doctors," she replied with a slight growl.

"Really? I am shocked," he replied. She stopped fidgeting long enough to mouth 'fuck you' at him and frown.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Later," eliciting shudders from Vicki. Later meant hot sex. With Henry. Tonight. Vicki glanced at the clock on the wall. She was more anxious than ever to get this over with and get to Henry's place or her place, she didn't care just as long as it wasn't here and she was getting laid. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over her. She grabbed Henry's arm and squeezed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sick..to …" she covered her mouth, "stomach," she mumbled through her hand and ran for the bathroom. Henry made his way to the desk with many eyes watching his fine ass and convinced the clerk that Vicki was going to be taken back right away. The girl returned with a chart as Vicki was exiting the bathroom.

"Vicki Nelson?" she called. Vicki made her way to the open door, went through and asked for some water.

"Certainly, let me get you to your room," the woman told her politely. After getting settled, Vicki lay on the table and covered her eyes with the back of her arm.

"What do you think is wrong?" Henry asked after a pause.

Shaking her head, she said, "I have no idea. I will be fine, then sick, then go for days feeling on top of the world, better than ever, then sick again or I just randomly throw up."

"Hmm…well, hopefully she will be able to help you," Henry offered.

The nurse came in, gave Vicki a cup of water and a plastic cup, "Drink this one," she pointed to the water, "and fill this one," she pointed to the plastic one a smiled cheerily.

"Groovy," Vicki rolled her eyes.

Vicki called out from the closed door, "Why am I giving sample?"

The nurse called back, "Standard, we do pregnancy tests on all female patients of child bearing age."

From behind the door, Vicki laughed….


	2. Surprise

Justin made his way to his house on cloud nine.

"Jessica, wow," he repeated out loud. His mother was asleep, his father was probably passed out drunk somewhere and his sisters were fast asleep.

"Well, guess I got to work on gettin' to know her," he mumbled and flipped on his internet. He added her as a friend to his networking sights and got something to eat. Looking through her profile, he saw how different they were and wondered how that was going to work. Shrugging, he decided that surely they could get to know each other and maybe even fall in love. God knows the girl he loved, the one he adored and had so much in common with didn't want to be anything more than friends.

**

"Look, old woman, I paid you to tell him I love him, that's all you need to worry about," Jessica spat out.

Madam Serena saw so much sadness and emptiness in this beautiful girl. Under all the darkness was a bright shining star but Jessica couldn't see that.

"Have you heard the saying, "you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?" I think you're in the area of vinegar, you can't make someone love you or trick them into it."

Jessica snorted and rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, she took a defensive stance, "I don't need your love advice."

"You need to listen to someone, where are your parents?" but Madam Serena knew by the cards where her parents were, deceased.

"Why don't you tell me?" she teased.

"Sit, I will give you a free reading," Madam Serena told her. She stood unmoving at first then pulled the chair out and plopped down.

Madam Serena began to pull cards that made no sense to Jessica. The only cards she'd played were go fish or old maid and that was years ago. These cards were strange looking.

"What does the magic deck say?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Well, your parents are on the other side," Madam Serena said matter-of-factly. Jessica covered her mouth with both hands.

"How do you know that?" she leaned over and hissed.

"It's in the cards my dear, they don't lie, I am the real deal," Madam Serena said.

"Alright then," Jessica cleared her throat, "what about me and Justin?"

Madam Serena stilled, her hand midair and her mouth set firm, "You want the truth?

"Well, duh," Jessica rolled her eyes again. Being a mother herself, Madam Serena's instinct was to pop her every time she rolled her eyes but she held back and stayed in control.

"Justin has the capability to love you but not like this," Madam Serena pointed at her.

"Like what?" Jessica blinked.

"Dark, hidden, sad," she said in hushed tones.

"This is who I am," Jessica said.

"No it is not, it's not you at all Jessica Ann."

"How did…never mind," Jessica shook her head and held her hands up.

"The real you is a very hurt little girl, a dark soul that needs to heal, one that seeks love but cannot find it. You have the ability to love and be loved and yet, you don't do it, you don't let go. Until you let go, you will not find your love and your love is with Justin, he is someone you are destined to be with, but," she paused.

"But what!?" Jessica was impatient and totally freaked out by now.

"If you don't change, nothing will happen that will be good, bad things will happen," she warned.

Jessica became angry not because of what she said but because she knew about her, too much about her it seemed and it was creeping her out.

She stood and pointed her finger, "If you put some kind of hex or spell or.." Jessica became very animated and disturbed, "whatever..I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Madam Serena laughed.

"Jessica, I am not an evil woman, I only speak the truth and I helped you tonight because you have a good heart, "and she needed the cash but that part was a need to know basis, Jessica did not need to know, "and I feel you can turn your life around. Love cannot be forced; it must grow and be nurtured."

Jessica made fists, ground her teeth and spun on her heels.

"I'll pray for you," Madam Serena called out after her.

"Don't bother," Jessica shot back. The figure in the shadows watched with interest and stepped out when Jessica was far enough out of sight.

"Hmm…we need some help it seems," the shadowed figured said with an evil laugh.

The brooding young girl walked into the night unaware those prayers might be more than necessary.

**

"Okaaaay," the doctor pulled up a stool in the exam room. Vicki sat on the edge of the table and Henry stood beside her.

"Vicki, I haven't seen you in.." the doctor pushed her glasses up and squinted, "damn, two years. Why haven't you been in for your yearly? And soon, we need to start mammograms," she admonished.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vicki huffed.

"Vicki, breast cancer is not a whatever, sweetie, it's serious and it can hit hard and fast, little or no warning, I like my patients to live along and healthy life," she smiled.

"Okay, I will get it done, just not today," Vicki offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't if you wanted to honey," the doctor told her. Vicki waited for her to elaborate but she continued to write notes before she said anything.

"And that would be why?" Vicki finally said.

The doctor looked between the two of them and pointed her pen, "You mean, you don't know?"

Vicki laughed a little and gestured around the room, "Well, doc, that's kinda why I'm here I haven't been feeling well."

The doctor shook her head and grinned, "I never thought I'd see the day," she shook her head.

"What!? What the fuck is going on!?'

"Oh..hormones, that's an obvious sign huh?" the doctor winked at Henry. Henry looked bumfuzzled and Vicki was plain pissed.

"Vicki, honey, it will fine. Let me get something, be right back," the doctor winked at Vicki and went to retrieve God knew what.

Vicki threw her hands up, "I'm out, this is fucking ridiculous." She hopped down but Henry stopped her.

"Vicki, are you overly tired?" Vicki shrugged, "I guess."

"Have you been eating more?" he asked with furrowed brow.

"Well, Mike says I have but.."

"Mike? Why is he paying attention to your eating habits?" Henry frowned intensely and his jaw began to twitch.

"Uh..well, he brings me lunch sometimes Henry. I am up during the day, I tend to skip eating when I'm busy so he's been bringing COREEN and I lunch a couple of times a week, got a problem with that?" Vicki had her hands in her pockets and stood eye to eye with Henry.

Henry shook his head no and started to say something when the door opened. Henry moved to hold the door for the doctor as she was dragging equipment behind her.

"Had we known, we would have put you in the correct room," the doctor sounded winded.

"Known what?" Vicki asked through gritted teeth.

The doctor stopped and looked at both of them, "You serious? You don't know." She stated rather asked the question.

"I think I've figured it out," Henry said. Henry's emotions were hard to gage but happy and excited would not be included.

Henry held her arms and looked deeply into her eyes, "You're pregnant."

Vicki blinked once and had Henry not been holding her arms, she would have hit the floor…


	3. Possible Answer

When Vicki came to, she saw both the doctor and Henry staring down at her with worried expressions.

"You okay honey?" the smiling doctor asked. Vicki sat up slowly and steadied herself on the edge of the table.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Now, I want you to lie back again, let's have a look see shall we?" the doctor said cheerily.

"Wait, can we have a moment please?" Vicki asked. The doctor nodded and said she would be back in five minutes. After the click of the door left a deafening silence in the room, Vicki cleared her throat and met Henry's confused eyes.

"I've never smelled him on you, when? When did this happen?" Henry ground his teeth.

A look of hurt of hurt and confusion washed over Vicki's face followed closely by anger, "Are you accusing me of cheating?" she hissed.

"Do you have another explanation?" Henry began to pace.

" I didn't cheat and that's it, plain and simple, thanks for the vote of confidence," Vicki choked back a slight sob.

"What am I to think? I cannot possibly be the father, " Henry sighed. He wanted to be the father more than anything but he knew his seed was dead along with the rest of his body.

"If you think so little of my character then get out," Vicki said forcefully.

Henry furrowed his brow and was in front of her in an instant, "Vicki, I love you and you love me..but.."

"But what Henry? I am not a cheater, hell it'd been two years since I'd been with a man when I first slept with you. I'm not some two bit whore, just.." Vicki closed her eyes and bowed her head, "get out." The next sound she heard was the doctor opening the door and calling out to her. She opened her eyes and realized he had indeed slipped out.

"Did he leave?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah..he uh..had to get to work," Vicki lied. She wiped a lone tear with her finger and sniffed,"damn hormones," she muttered. Her years of experience as a physician told her this was not the case, however, knowing Vicki Nelson as well as she did, she left it alone-for now.

"Let's look at your baby okay?" the doctor tucked paper in the waistband of Vicki's jeans and lifted her shirt slightly.

"Do you remember when your last period was?"

Vicki thought but for the life of her, she had no idea, "No I don't. They aren't that regular, sorry."

"No worries, this will tell us a lot," the doctor squirted the warm jelly on her stomach and placed the wand strategically on her belly. Immediately a picture showed up. It looked like a miniature person, arms and legs flailed as if they were waving and running.

Vicki's didn't notice her eyes were misting over until she realized the screen was blurry. Blinking hard and swallowing harder, she smiled as the doctor began pointing out the fetus' arms, legs and head.

"Looks like you're about ten to twelve weeks, looks healthy and happy, he's quite active," the doctor talked while cleaning her stomach off.

"It's a boy?" Vicki asked in bewilderment.

"No, just a habit to say 'he', here, take these for the father," the doctor handed Vicki a few photos. She knew the baby was Henry's. It was an impossibility for it to belong to anyone but him because she was far from being considered for a virginal birth. She wanted badly to ask the doctor about a half vampire baby but knew she might be looked at as crazy.

"Hypothetically, if one of the parents has, say, a defect of some sort, what's the likelihood it's passed on to the child?"

The doctor shrugged, "Like anything else, it's a fifty-fifty deal, you just don't know. Is there something you need to tell me? Trust me, I've heard it all."

Vicki shook her head no and the doctor added, "We can do extra testing the next visit to be sure if you like?"

_Not helpful, _she thought to herself, "Thanks," she said out loud.

"Oh, Vicki, make an appointment for next month and," the doctor winked, "congrats!"

Vicki smiled weakly and nodded then exited the room. Secretly, she was hoping to find Henry outside but was disappointed.

"Fuck him," she shoved her hands in her jacket and fingered the photos of their unborn child. Part of her was so terribly shocked, she couldn't separate that emotion from the pain of Henry accusing or insinuating she cheated. She might be a lot of things but a cheater was not one of them. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she hailed a taxi and got in. During the ride to her apartment, she began to wonder too. How could Henry be the father? What had changed in Henry that would have enabled him to get her pregnant? She went over the last few months, things that happened, places they'd been and then, it struck her..Mike. Henry had been cradling Vicki when he used his newfound healing powers.

"He healed Henry too, but why did it take so long?" she wondered aloud. The taxi driver frowned at the fare in his backseat talking out loud to herself but Vicki was still lost in her thoughts and could have cared less. Now, could she convince Henry this was true? If nothing else, she would force him to give a sample to Mohadevan .

Easier said than done..

**

Justin slept fitfully dreaming of Jessica and strange things. He awoke sweating and panting and not in a good way. Throwing his bedcovering back, he padded to the bathroom hoping to beat the morning rush of siblings and parents. Thankfully, he was in and out before anyone got up. Justin loved school and looked forward to the escape it afforded him each and every day. What today would bring, he didn't know but he felt as though he were on cloud nine. While walking to school, someone bumped into him and books went flying.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," a beautiful girl told him. She was scurrying to gather her things and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"I should be apologizing, I didn't pay close enough attention, here, let me help," he offered. Soon, books were regained and things were in order.

"Are you headed to the high school?" Justin asked.

"Yes, you?" the girl answered and asked.

"Yes, want to walk with me? I'm Justin by the way," he stuck his free hand out and her soft hand took his in a firm yet feminine shake.

"Hi, I'm Eve," she batted her baby blues. Justin's heart lept.

Maybe this was a good sign, then again..maybe not…


	4. Cravings

Vicki slammed the taxi door after paying the cabbie. He yelled an expletive out to her and she returned the favor with a one fingered salute.

"Alright, stubborn, let's see how long you can stay away especially if you think Mike is horning in," Vicki said aloud. She opened the door to her apartment half expecting to see him inside but he wasn't there either. She was angry with herself for being so damn attached to him that she needed to have him in her life. She wasn't the weak woman that had to have a man but whatever he did to her was so unique, she felt addicted to all that was Henry. It was just about the sex, although that was beyond fantastic. Smiling slightly, she recalled the night before.

"…_.Henry…" she had whispered. His tongue dipped into her mouth and traced every spot he could find. He tasted her and it was sweet. His hard length pressed into her wet folds but he held back, teasing and torturing her. Slipping his hand between her legs, his fingers teased the edges of her hot core before slipping in and pushing as far as her body would allow. She groaned and shuddered, the slick juices of her desire coating his fingers, her wet tight walls squeezing around him while he stroked and pumped her. His mouth went to work at her neck, kissing, licking and sucking her most sensitive areas. Henry hissed when her nails dug into his arms, back and then his ass. The sensation was like fire and ice, hot yet cool and satisfying. Going further, his mouth covered her quivering breast, the nipple erect and hard in his mouth before he even encased it with his full lips. His tongue laved and twirled before sucking and even biting just a little with blunt teeth. Vicki's sheath tightened and became wetter under Henry's ministrations. He certainly knew how to hit all the right spots and his willpower was more intense than Vicki had experienced with any man in the past. Henry truly cared about pleasing Vicki and increasing her pleasure tenfold each and every time. Years of pleasing women had taught Henry well and Vicki was reaping the rewards._

_Henry had continued his lovemaking, slow and tender. Vicki remembered when she got close, Henry pushed into her gently before beginning to ride her to oblivion. Lifting her legs, he gained access to the deepest part of her. Vicki felt as if he would split her in two but the closer she got to release, the better it felt. Just as she was about to explode, Henry bent to her breast and bit. With each pull of her warm, coppery blood, Vicki spasmed and crashed over the edge. _

Vicki recalled holding Henry tight after that. They cuddled just as Henry always promised and fell asleep in each other's arms. Henry died for the day and Vicki crashed for a few hours before going to work. Vicki sighed. The memory was so fresh and vivid, she felt the familiar stirrings of desire begin and she shook the thoughts away. She realized at that very moment not only was she hungry but she felt heavy, like she was sluggish or extremely tired.

"Alright, I get it little Fitzroy, you gotta eat even if momma.." Vicki paused and tilted her head, then shook her head and sighed, "that sounds weird," she smiled and continued, " even if momma doesn't want to. Hmm..this should be interesting."

Rummaging through her very bare refrigerator, she found a steak she'd not cooked. Her mouth began to water as she thought of searing it to perfection and digging in.

"Damn! Cravings for steak already huh? You're gonna be high maintenance, I can already tell," Vicki fired up her stove, prepared her steak and barely ran it over her stove top grill before taking it off. Although Vicki liked her steak medium the majority of the time, she was not wanting it cooked even that much. Basically, she had warmed the outside of the steak. Sitting on her couch, she clicked on her television and cut into her steak. The steak was nearly raw on the inside but Vicki kept cutting until she had very tiny pieces.

Flipping through the channels, she found an old Dracula movie, "Great, your granddad I'm sure," she said sarcastically to her stomach. Sooner than she realized, she was finished with her steak and found she was very tired. Yawning, she turned off the t.v. and went to take a hot shower. She had much to think about. Vicki Nelson, the ever independent and non committal woman was pregnant, with a half-vampire baby possibly and her baby daddy thought she was cheating. Her head started to pound and she decided to stop worrying about things she had no control over.

Yeah right…

**

Justin floated through school on a love high. He didn't really know Jessica but_ she _wanted_ him_. This new girl, Eve, she talked to him all day, followed him around and even ate lunch with him. He was the envy of the entire school.

"Hey dude," one of his friends Tate whispered, "who's the hot chick?"

"Her name is Eve, she's new," Justin beamed. Jessica narrowed her eyes and frowned. She didn't like this new girl and she was going to make sure Justin saw only her.

"Hi Justin," Jessica said. The guys positioned around Justin snickered and rolled their eyes.

"Go to hell," Jessica hissed.

"You're leading the way, Satan's spawn," one of them said. The group broke out in laughter and Justin told them all to shut up.

"Justin, you can't be serious," Tate said. Their mouths fell open when Justin walked away with Jessica in tow. Eve watched with quiet interest. Tate turned to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Tate, captain of the football team, student body president, all around great guy and you are…?" he waited.

"Not impressed," Eve smiled, spun on her heels and left. Tate was left standing in total shock. His buddies patted his back as they walked by the scorned hottie, frozen in place with his mouth hanging open.

"Aw, come on Tate, what's wrong, Justin takin' your place?" Corbin, his best friend, teased.

"Shut up Corbin,_ not impressed_ huh," Tate's face wrinkled into a scowl, "we'll see about that."

Eve watched Justin and Jessica talking quietly under a tree outside.

Her lips curled in an evil smile, "This is going to be fun.."


	5. Henry's Memory

Henry debated more than once about turning around and defying her order to leave and then when he thought better of that idea, he thought about waiting for her at her place. Knowing Vicki as well as he did, he felt that was a bad idea too. He knew she was angry and truthfully, she had every right to be.

"That child cannot be mine," Henry grumbled. As much as he wanted it to be, it was physically impossible. Did he feel Vicki had cheated on him, with anyone, ever? Not really but what other explanation could there be? Henry frowned and realized he needed to feed. His eyes searched the dark streets and found a meal just a few yards a head. She was young and vibrant but unaware that Henry was following her. With lightening speed, he was behind her and whispered into her ear, "You're not afraid," in his other wordly voice. She stopped, relaxed and followed Henry into the alleyway. Leaning her up against the cool brick wall, his eyes blackened and he told her she would not remember this happened. Before Vicki, he would seduce his prey, kiss and press into them but he promised Vicki not to play with is food and whether he was on the outs with her right now or not, he would honor that. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to feed angrily but he knew he could leave no evidence of his feedings no matter what the circumstance.

His fangs made a small pop and her warm blood filled his mouth. With each pull, the warm liquid rolled over his tongue and down his throat satiating his hunger. Her soft moans let him know he'd made the experience pleasant for her but for him, it was nothing more than life sustaining nourishment.

When he was finished, he laved her wounds closed and sent her on her way. With the coppery taste of her blood still in his mouth, Henry headed to his condo. Sunrise would be fast approaching and with little hope of Vicki listening to him, going home would be the best for all involved. He was hurt, confused and upset but at the same time, he knew that if that child was not his, he loved Vicki so much he could raise it as his own.

Henry undressed and let his mind drift to their time they'd spent together these last few months. With a smile on his face, he recalled one of their lovemaking sessions in which Vicki was quite aggressive.

"_..come on Henry," Vicki had said, "don't you trust me?" Her eyes sparkled in the night light, her hair shone and fell around her face as she moved slightly. _

"_Of course I do," Henry had responded. His eyes were black with desire for her but Vicki had other ideas that night. At her request, he let her tie him up to the bed. While he could break the restraints easily, he played along because in the end, it would only benefit him. Henry's eyes widened when he saw her shaking a can of whipped cream._

"_Hungry?" he'd asked. Licking her lips suggestively, she nodded yes and squirted the cream from the base to his tip and encircling his sensitive head with the cool cream. Henry hissed and arched into her when her full, warm lips met his cream covered tip. Lapping at the cream, Vicki moaned for affect and Henry shuddered and jerked with each lick, suck and pulled of her warm mouth. Within seconds, Vicki had him thoroughly cleaned. Her hand toyed with his sack rolling it back and forth smoothly and with much talent. Henry tried not to thrust into her ministrations but he couldn't contain himself, she was talented and he had never been tended to this way in all his years. Her mouth rimmed his sensitive tip while her hand worked his shaft fervently. When Vicki felt him start to shudder, she pulled away. Henry's body was on fire. She had taken him to the edge of release but left him just out of reach. With a fire in his eyes and a wicked smile on his lips, Henry broke his restraints and grabbed Vicki with such speed she never saw him move. Growling, he kissed her hard and probed her with his soft tongue. She relaxed into his embrace and gave herself fully to him._

_His erection was almost painful but he decided a little return torture was in order, "Your turn," he'd whispered into her ear, his breath rolling over her ear and neck like warm water. Vicki's skin prickled with goose bumps. The anticipatory shuddering was followed by moaning and groaning as Henry worked her over. He encased her pebbled nub with his warm, wet mouth and let his tongue flick over each one with his vampire speed. His hand slipped between her legs and using her own juices, he worked her over to the point of no return. Moving downward, he opened her up so that he could gain access to her hot core. His tongue worked up one side and down another stopping to slowly and methodically encircle her sensitive nub. Vicki cried out in pleasure. She was dripping with desire and wanted him to take her but he was taking his time to tease her just as she had teased him. He wanted her to beg and soon, she was._

"_Please, I can't take it," Vicki whispered hoarsely. Henry focused on her hot center, his fingers worked her insides and his tongue took her engorged center to the edge of insanity. When Vicki's release hit, it was multiplied and forceful. She bucked and thrashed about so much so that she was unaware Henry had turned her over to take her from behind. In one swift move, he opened her folds with his velvety yet hard tip and speared her. Vicki stilled and let him stretch her out then sighed loudly. The feeling of him stretching her after her intense release was electrical and purely addictive. _

As Henry remembered their ending to that session, he found he was touching himself and stroking his hard member. His release was there on the precipice and all it took was closing his eyes and thinking of his Vicki and how she felt wrapped around him as he spilled his hot seed inside of her.

When Henry was spent, he decided he would talk to Vicki tomorrow evening and he hoped it would go well..but as with the two of them, things never went quite as planned…


	6. New Client

Justin walked Jessica home after school but she stopped short of letting him take her all the way to her house.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because my father will be angry," she lied. Her parents were dead and although Justin didn't know that, she knew he wouldn't press her if he thought her father would get mad.

"Alright then, maybe another time?" he asked.

"Maybe," she mumbled, "thanks." Turning and walking away, Jessica smiled to herself. This was her first real love and while she thought Madam Serena could help her, she felt she could do this on her own. Just as she rounded the corner to her drab little house, a pretty girl approached her seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hi," the girl said. Jessica frowned when she recognized Eve from school.

"What the hell do you want?" Jessica spat out.

"I just want to be friends, is that so wrong?" Eve asked.

"No one wants to be friends with me," Jessica muttered, "now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Jessica brushed past Eve. Eve continued to follow her. Jessica stopped and whirled on her heels. The sight of the two girls so opposite in appearance and attitude was somewhat comical in nature.

"Look, I said I don't have friends, now go..a..way.." Jesscia said through gritted teeth. Eve stood firm and responded with, "I'm not going away. I'm going to be your friend and I'm going to help you."

Jessica blinked and her eyes seemed to glaze over, "Okay." With that, Jessica turned and went into her house with Eve close behind. Jessica's house was small and unassuming. She lived with her grandmother who was less than loving and attentive. Most days she was too stoned or drunk to know what Jessica was doing or simply did not care.

"Hi grandma, this is my friend Eve," Jessica pointed. Eve's eyes widened when she saw her grandmother.

The old woman sat in a dilapidated recliner, cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Her scraggly face was screwed up in a frown and her white hair looked as though it hadn't seen a comb in many years.

"Who the fuck are you?" and she had quite the vernacular to match her lovely appearance.

"I'm Eve, I'm Jessica's new friend," Eve said sweetly. The old woman eyed her and snorted, "Jessica ain't got not friends."

"Well, that's about to change, come on Jessica," Eve pushed her to her room.

Eve was shocked when she entered her room, it didn't match her Goth look at all. This was going to be challenging.

**

Vicki awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing, "Yeah..? What time is it?" she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn! Sorry, I'm on my way Coreen.." she paused then added, "oh and we need to talk when I get there, no it' s not about you..It's not bad," then Vicki changed her answer to, "depending on your definition of bad I guess, at any rate, let me jump in the shower and I'll be there within the hour.

Closing her phone, Vicki rolled out of bed and immediately dropped to her knees. She was dizzy and nauseous at the same time.

"And so it begins," she mumbled. She stilled long enough for the dizziness to stop but the nausea was still there although not as bad. She was sweating yet clammy too. She cursed Henry under her breath for not only impregnating her but for not being here. She showered, ate some toast and drank warm tea then threw her wet hair into a ponytail and left. Because her eyesight had gotten better, she purchased a car. It was such a basic thing most didn't realize what a privilege driving was but when she could no longer accomplish the task, Vicki became more than appreciative when her eyesight returned. She bought a small economical car but she wondered now would it be family friendly? _So many things_ _to figure out and so little time to do it in_, she sighed to herself.

She had a few hours before Henry would be up and she needed to talk to not only Coreen but Mike as well.

"Wonder what the sweet detective will have to say," Vicki said.

Upon arriving at her office, Vicki was greeted by a frazzled Coreen, "What the hell..??"

"Vicki," Coreen grabbed her and shoved her back outside into the hall, "that man in there, he says he's looking for his daughter.

"Great, missing persons, no biggie," Vicki started past her but Coreen held her in place, she was freakishly strong when she wanted to be.

"Coreen, you're startin' to piss me off, I've not had the best of nights," Vicki nearly growled at Coreen.

"Okay, okay, but listen," Coreen was giddy, almost dancing and hopping when she talked," this guy says his daughter is a Muse, and that he's, are you ready?" Coreen's eyes lit up, a wide smile covered her face and she answered only after Vicki nodded yes.

"That dude in there," Coreen pointed, "says he's Zeus." She waited for Vicki's reaction and was disappointed when she got nothing.

"Aw come on, are you tellin' me this isn't big?" Coreen pouted.

Vicki crossed her arms and told Coreen, "I don't know, does being pregnant by a vampire trump that?"

For the first ever, Vicki did believe it was ever, Coreen was totally and utterly speechless…


	7. Hook Up

_**A/ N: So sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and no internet..enjoy and please review!**_

Vicki moved toward "Zeus" and introduced herself, "Hi, Vicki Nelson.

"Zeus, as I'm sure your kind assistant here has told you, I know, difficult to believe but true. Normally, I do not tell anyone the truth, no one believes us anyway but your ad did say.."

Vicki cut him off with a sarcastic, "No case too strange, yes, my little assistant was so kind to come up with that and sadly, so far, not even yours seems strange anymore. So, Zeus," Vicki looked at him more clearly, "You don't look much like a god, no offense."

"None taken," he smiled, "that's what we do now, we blend," he made gestures with his hands as if he were waving them around frantically trying to swat a fly.

"Groovy," Vicki said then continued, "your daughter, which one is she? What I mean is," Vicki corrected herself, "which daughter?"

Zeus sighed, "I'm afraid it's Aphrodite, again."

Coreen giggled and after a stern look from Vicki, she clamped her hand over her mouth then said softly, 'sorry'.

"The goddess of love? What's wrong? I mean, don't we need more love in the world?" Vicki offered. _Did I just say that? _ Vicki thought and no sooner had she thought it than Zeus responded out loud, "Yes you did."

"Hey, no mind reading is allowed," Vicki admonished.

"I'm sorry, job hazard. You see," he leaned into Vicki's desk and spoke softly, "my Aphrodite likes to meddle where she shouldn't."

Vicki shot a quick glance in Coreen's direction, "Hmm..sounds familiar."

"Hey!" Coreen said indignantly.

"She likes to, what is it you young people call it?" he tapped his chin in thought, "She likes to hook people up, that's it, she likes to 'hook up'"

Vicki stopped writing and stared at him, "That's two different things, she likes to hook up or hook people up, which is it?"

Zeus shrugged, "Both I think."

Vicki and Coreen looked at each other then broke out in raucous laughter, "Great, just great, a horny matchmaker."

Zeus became angry, "Please, this is serious. She can hook up the wrong people, things can get ugly, and people get hurt. Don't you understand?"

"More than you know," Vicki eyed him, "Look, I'll do what I can. My fee is quite expensive," Zeus rolled his eyes, "money is no object," he told her.

"Can I ask the obvious?" Vicki said.

"Certainly," he told her.

"If you're a god, why can't you just do some kind of god stuff and find her?"

"Because, she can deflect us, put her shields up so that we can't locate her and she changes her appearance," he told her.

"What makes you think she's in Toronto?"

"She told us she was checking out the Canadians for a change."

"And Toronto..?" Vicki pressed.

"Sadly, Toronto is in need of help in the love department."

Coreen went back to her office to try and contain her laughter then returned when she got it together. Vicki narrowed her eyes at her anyway but Coreen didn't care, it was funny as hell. Zeus, a god, was coming to Vicki to get help with finding the goddess of love, Aphrodite. It was more than funny, it was fucking hilarious and a tad ironic. Vicki knew this was what Coreen was thinking, it needn't be said. However, Coreen was not suicidal and kept her thoughts to herself.

"Can you tell me some of her other antics, things she might have done in the past that would steer us the right direction?" Vicki leaned back in her chair and listened intently as he related tales of Aphrodite coming to earth as women of different races, ages and even religions. She had been young, old and everything in between.

After fifteen minutes Vicki stopped him, "So what you're saying is we are looking for a needle in a haystack," she said flatly.

"Well," he tilted his head, "Yes, I suppose that could be a correct assumption."

"Let me ask you this, what harm has she done?"

"I don't understand," he replied.

"You said that she 'meddles'," Vicki put faux quotation marks around the word meddles, "what did she do to hurt or meddled to the point of causing problems."

"She puts people together that wouldn't normally be together, that's what!" he said indignantly.

"For example…??" Vicki prompted with raised eyebrows.

"Well, just people from different walks of life," he snorted.

"Oh," Vicki smiled wryly, "she helps or meddles as you so graciously put it, with those who _you_ deem unfit for one another, wow.." Vicki shook her head.

Zeus frowned, "What is wow?"

"You. You're supposed to be this all-knowing omnipotent being and yet, you are a self-absorbed, narcissistic being that looks down his noses at people. Amazing," she shook her head, "but I tell ya what, business is slow and I'll take your case anyway." She stood, shook his hand again and bid him goodbye.

"Thank you," he eyed her as he left. He was stunned that this lowly human talked to him in such a manner but his mind was reeling with the truth of it all.

"That was bizarre," Coreen grinned, "wasn't it great!?"

"Peachy," Vicki started to pour a cup of coffee, sighed, poured it into the half-dead ivy and said, "Here, you look like you could use a pick me up." She put the cup down and asked Coreen if they had any bottled water.

"No, want me to get you some?" she blinked then added, "Oh yeah! You're pregnant, Henry's baby?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Vicki threw her hands up and slapped them down on her thighs, "Whose fucking baby do you think it is?"

"Um..I'm afraid to say," Coreen said softly.

"I'm sorry," Vicki said honestly, "I'm sorry it's just.."

"Henry didn't think it was his?"

Vicki nodded, "Yeah and I get it, I do but I swear there's been no one else. Before Henry, it was Mike and that was a long time ago, trust me, a long, long time ago."

Coreen could tell Vicki was recollecting how long it had been between partners and she smiled, "Poor woman."

"Fuck you," she snorted. They both laughed again.

"You had a fight with Henry didn't you?"

"You are astute, I'll give ya that," Vicki shuffled papers on her desk and flicked her computer on.

"It stands to reason that if a man thought a woman was pregnant with another man's baby because he was sterile then yes, a fight would ensue."

"Okay, so you deduced we had a fight, at any rate, it can't be anyone's but Henry's, it's impossible."

Vicki shared her thoughts on Mike's healing ability and how it must have travelled to Henry.

"…but what I don't get is that it took a month to work. I'm only two months a long and that happened three months ago."

"Not unusual, even women trying to get pregnant don't get it right out of the box. Besides, it's scientific. If one egg ovulates and the other doesn't or you don't have sex close to ovulation time.." Coreen was very animated with her science lesson but Vicki cut her off.

"Coreen-please, I get it. You fuck, you don't use protection, you get pregnant, got it, living proof here," she told her.

"Such a delicate flower you are, wonder if the baby's first word will be the 'f' word," Coreen teased.

"I'll be sure you're around to hear it, hey," Vicki snapped her fingers, "maybe he'll add 'you' to it."

"It's a boy?" Coreen was positively beside herself.

"No, I mean, I don't know that's just what the doctor kept saying, habit she said, too early to tell," Vicki shrugged.

"Uh, you've been to the doctor?" Coreen was nearly whining.

"Well yeah, you did make Mike a promise?"

"Oh..How will you tell Mike?" Coreen's hand went to her mouth.

A voice said, "Tell Mike what..?"


	8. Mike's Fault

"Hey Mike, see ya," Coreen scooted back to the outer office in record time.

Vicki moved behind her desk and did her best to look busy.

Mike narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Tell Mike what Vic?" he asked suspiciously.

Vicki eyed him, gestured for him to sit and then sighed, "There's no easy way, so I'll just say it," she threw her hands up, "I'm pregnant."

Mike blinked, leaned forward, frowned then said, "Huh?"

"That's right, you heard me correctly," she raised her eyebrows.

"Pregnant?," Mike repeated again.

Mike pulled himself together and asked the obvious, "By whom?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes, "Who do you think?"

Mike threw his head back and laughed, "Captain Freak? No damn way! That's humanly or should I say _inhumanly _ impossible."

"Clearly," Vicki rubbed her still flat stomach, "it isn't."

Mike harrumphed and sat down, "So you'll have a kid with him and not me, that's about right." Mike shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"Mike, it's your fault," Vicki offered.

Mike frowned, "How the fuck is it my fault?"

Vicki explained her theory and when she finished, Mike responded with a thoughtful, "huh" and nothing more.

"Mike," Vicki snapped her fingers, "Mike, helllooo…??"

"Huh? Sorry Vic, it's just," Mike searched for a word but Vicki blurted out, "bizarre?" before he could say anything more.

"You could say that."

Coreen re-entered the room cautiously, "Is it safe?"

"For now," Vicki shot back.

"Is there a reason you popped in Mike?" Vicki finally asked after a deafening silence.

"Yes, actually, I did," Mike pulled out a photo, "have you seen this young girl?"

Vicki looked the photo over and shook her head, "No. Why?"

"You don't need to worry, this is not a freaky deaky case," Mike smiled and cocked his head to one side as she shoved the picture back into his overcoat.

"Aw, come on, are ya kiddin' me?" Vicki tsked.

"Nope, I'm not. Besides, Crowely will have my ass if I involve you, simple runaway nothing more," Mike stood to leave. Vicki wondered what he truly thought of her being pregnant but knew he would never tell her directly.

Mike started to leave then turned back, "I guess congrats are in order," he smiled weakly.

"Thanks," Vicki muttered in return. She could see the sadness and sorrow in his eyes by the slump of his shoulders and the way his smile seemed to be set in a firm line.

"Mike, this wasn't planned you know," Vicki said softly.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. Coreen's eyes misted with tears, she felt his pain and knew Vicki was torn between sorrow and happiness.

After the door clicked behind him, Mike let out a silent shudder and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He refused to be heartbroken but sometimes, that simply isn't possible.

**

Eve took in a quick surveillance of Jessica's room.

"Hmm..you definitely have possibilities, decorate this yourself?" Eve asked. Jessica nodded but said nothing. She watched this new 'friend' with wary eyes.

Jessica's room was painted a pale pink, her bedspread and curtains were lime green, pink and a very light purple. The room was essentially extremely effeminate, nothing at all Goth-like.

"So, why the get up? I mean, you clearly have female tendencies, why Goth it up? What are you hiding from?" Eve asked while twirling a fuzzy lime green pillow in her hands.

"I…I.." Jessica darted her eyes away from Eve, "I don't know really." She flopped on her bed and sighed loudly.

"Well then, make over time huh?" Eve smiled brightly.

"No, I don't want to," Jessica pouted. Eve stood firm, put her hands on her hips and asked why not.

"Because, when you're different, you don't get hurt," Jessica said softly. Eve sat beside her on the bed.

"What do you mean you don't get hurt, what's that mean exactly?"

"If you are in the little cliques, if you follow the norm, people expect things of you, they want you to act and be a certain way. Like this," she motioned to her dark clothing and makeup, "no one expects anything but being strange. They stay away."

"But, don't you want Justin to like you?" Eve asked knowingly.

"Well..yeah but if he doesn't expect much, he won't be disappointed and I won't be heartbroken," Jessica tried to reason with herself as well as Eve.

Eve threw her head back and laughed, "Honey, that so does not make sense. Come on, let's get this party started."

Jessica scowled at Eve but for some reason, she couldn't seem to resist the pull of her personality.

"Fine, whatever," Jessica gave in. In less than an hour, Eve had performed nothing short of a miracle. She stepped away from Jessica and smiled.

"There, take a look girly," Jessica said proudly. Jessica's eyes were squeezed tightly but she managed to open them enough to get a quick peek. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Wow..wow.." was all she managed.

"Wow is right!" Eve said with a nod.

Jessica was admiring herself in the mirror when her door flung open and there stood her grandmother in a total rage.

"What the fuck is going on here??"

Eve decided there would be hell to pay…


	9. Changes

As Mike left Vicki's office, he was saddened by her pregnancy and felt guilty for feeling that way. He wanted to be the father of her children, he wanted the whole fairy tale life and here he was the reason the bloodsucker was getting it all.

"Dammit!" he said aloud. He had to get over these feelings but how was that going to happen? He had no one special in his life and never thought of having any else but Vicki. Part of him was deluded in thinking he had another shot, he knew full well he didn't but he was having such a hard time letting go. He thought of Kate and how often she looked at him longingly. He knew that look, he felt her emotions and wished he could reciprocate. He certainly wished there was a way he could make his feelings go away but knew that was impossible. Across town, the goddess of love heard that wish.

Vicki was back her office feeling bad too but what could she do? What was done was done. She wasn't quite prepared to be a mother but she felt sure Henry would make up for them both. A small part of her was secretly thrilled to be having a baby with Henry but she kept that to herself for fear of losing her tough girl reputation.

"Vicki, I think I might have a lead on our missing goddess," Coreen offered.

"Really? Where?"

"Surprisingly or maybe not, at a local high school. There were some reports of new students so I checked them out for you, here I her information," Coreen handed Vicki the file.

"You never cease to amaze me although, don't tell me how you got this," Vicki grinned.

**

Eve swirled on the old woman and smiled sweetly adding just a hint of evil to her eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to help your granddaughter okay? Just," Eve waved her hand in an away motion, "go back to your mind numbing television and smoking."

"Fuck you bitch!" the old woman replied while flicking a lit cigarette in her direction. Eve darted out of the way then turned on the old woman. With a flick of her wrist, Jessica's grandmother had a patch of skin where her mouth once was.

"Mmm.." the grandmother was terrified, her eyes went wide and her hands flew to her former mouth. Eve took a stance, hands on hips and eyes full of fire.

"I will say this only once more, go away," she hissed. The grandmother scuttled quickly out of the room and Eve turned her attention back to Jessica.

"Well now, let's get started shall we?" Eve clapped her hands. Jessica was frozen in place, horrified yet intrigued by what she witnessed.

"What…What are you?" she whispered.

Eve put her hand on Jessica's shoulder, "I'm someone who is here to change your life, is that okay? Don't worry, I'll fix the old bat later. I know she's your grandmother but.." Jessica cut her off.

"Actually, she isn't," Jessica flopped on her bed.

Eve was confused, "What? Then why are you living with her?"

Jessica told Eve that her own parents hated her, or she felt they did and she decided to run away. She'd ended up on a rather seedy area of town with nowhere to go and no one to stay with. The old woman had taken her in to keep her out of trouble with the stipulation she work for her, laundry, dishes, cooking or just whatever slave work she felt was necessary. Although Jessica hadn't liked the arrangement, she felt she had no choice.

"Why did you run away?" Eve said softly and sat beside her.

"My parents think I do everything wrong. I'm not the best student, I'm certainly not pretty and I wanted a change, I wanted to be someone different. I don't like the person I am but what am I going to do? I can't go home, ever. I'm sure they hate me."

Eve bit her lip and wondered the same thing, did her parents hate her for what she did? She was bored, she felt her actions helped more than hindered.

"I'm sure they love you, all parents love their children, why don't you go home and try?"

"I..I am fine. Besides, aren't you going to make me over?" Jessica was animated and somewhat lighthearted.

Eve smiled, "Sure, come on let's give Justin something to really look at."

Eve worked diligently the next hour and when she was through, Jessica's mouth fell open. She looked nothing like her former self.

"Wow.." she said quietly.

"Wow is right! Ahh..I still have it," Eve said triumphantly.

Jessica's clothes were more appropriate and bright colored, her makeup was soft and alluring and her hair lay in waves cascading down her back and framing her face. The effect showed her true beauty, soft and young and full of life.

"Thank you," Jessica's eyes misted with tears.

"No..no crying. You'll ruin my hard work," Eve admonished.

"What about her?" Jessica thumbed toward the old woman who was in a state of shock in front of her old television.

"Aw, I'll fix her before we leave, but," Eve paused, "I think you should pack your things so you can go to your real home after your date."

"What about you? What do your parents do?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"My parents?" Eve threw her head back and laughed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright, but you have to swear you can't tell anyone, not even Justin," Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Promise, who would believe me if it's weird anyway?" Jessica shrugged.

"True, okay, here goes," Eve sighed. She shared her true identity with her, she was Aphrodite, goddess of love. She would go where she was needed, to help those lovers who needed a push so to speak.

"What do you mean a push?"

"Well, like you and Justin. Truly, you don't live here, that Goth look was so not you and although he was willing to accept it, you can't start a relationship on dishonesty. Besides, you need to accept _yourself_ for you who are, love yourself."

"Easier said than done and I don't think my parents want me anymore, they have my perfect sister, why do they need me?" Jessica said with some resignation.

"O-M-G..that sounds sooo familiar but trust me, they love you for who you are, guess I need to listen to my own advice," Eve said thoughtfully.

As they packed up her things, Jessica looked around at her surroundings. The room had been a haven of sorts for her for the past couple of months. Although the old woman had not provided any emotional support but she felt safe. She didn't have anyone or anything to live up to but deep down, she was terribly heartbroken that her parents had not attempted to look for her or she wasn't aware of it if they did.

"Ready?" Eve asked. Jessica nodded and they went into the living room. Eve stopped, stood in front of the old woman and waved her hand. Her mouth returned and the old woman breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Now, if you ever treat anyone badly again, I will do much worse to you, got it?" Eve did her best to look meanancing but Jessica had to stifle a giggle.

"Uhh…yeah, yeah…are you leaving Jessica?" the old woman asked when she saw her bags.

"Yes, I'm going home."

"Oh, okay, well, good luck," she nodded. Jessica thought she saw a bit of sadness in the woman's eyes momentarily and decided she would give her a goodbye hug. Surprisingly, the woman reciprocated with a warm, genuine hug.

"Good luck to you," she whispered in Jessica's ear.

"Thanks," Jessica responded.

The two women left with a determination they would have a fresh start, but sometimes, things just don't' work out.


	10. Some Alone Time

The two women walked down the darkened street oblivious to the goings on around them. They giggled as school girls do and for the first time in a very long time, Jessica was happy as was Eve or rather Aphrodite.

"Wait, you hear that?" Aphrodite grabbed Jessica's arm and was on full alert.

"No, hear what?" she became aware but sensed and heard nothing.

Just then, Aphrodite felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder and Jessica's world went dark, they had been attacked.

The two women looked down at their victims, "Alright Erato, what now?"

Erato sighed, "Well, she doesn't corner the market in the love department. I'm sick of her getting the glory and attention. Let's stash her away, got the stuff?"

Ate pulled out a small bottle and nodded, Erato told her to give to the unconscious Aphrodite.

"There, she'll be human for the next twenty four hours, come on, let's get this one to her date," Erato giggled.

Ate laughed and helped the muse with her Jessica. They threw her into the car they 'borrowed' and sped away.

"Boy is she gonna be pissed when she wakes up, she'll know," Ate tsked.

"I don't care, I'm tired of daddy protecting her and making excuses for her, it's sickening," Erato spat out.

"Jealousy becomes you," Ate purred. They both laughed and hurried to their destination.

**

Vicki was exhausted both mentally both mentally and physically. She decided she was going to meet Henry for the evening and get to work on the case in the morning. She still wondered about Mike's runaway but decided to leave it alone, he assured her it had nothing to do with her case. Little did she know how wrong that was. She arrived at Henry's just as he awoke for the night.

He pulled her into a firm kiss, his tongue exploring her with ferocity.

"Miss me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every minute I'm dead for the day and we are apart, " he responded as he nuzzled her neck. Stirrings in her belly told her she was ready to jump him but grumblings in her stomach told her she needed to eat first. Henry heard it too.

"Are you not feeding my child during the day?" he teased and kissed her stomach.

"Yes, too much I think," she sighed. Moving to the kitchen, she was impressed to see that Henry kept the groceries coming. With her staying more often and being pregnant, he knew she needed to eat but unless it was right in front of her, she might skip meals.

"Hmm..so much to choose from," Vicki noted. She settled on a roast beef and Swiss sandwich on wheat bread with a slice of tomato and lettuce to top it off. Nothing but real mayonnaise for her and she added some fresh fruit to accompany it. Flopping on the couch, she kicked her shoes off and swung her legs around to lie on Henry's legs. He pulled her feet into his lap and he began to rub them. She closed her eyes while she ate and moaned.

"Oh my gosh, that feels great," she sighed. Henry grinned and shook his head. Here of late, it didn't take much to relax her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"The usual, gods, goddesses and Mike finding out I'm pregnant, just a fabulous day."

"How did he take it?" Henry furrowed his brow.

"Not well."

"I see."

"You see what?" she asked between bites.

"I knew it would not go over well, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see his face," Henry offered.

"Henry, it was horrible. He was devastated, why would you want to see that?"

"Curiosity?"

"Yeah right," Vicki harrumphed. She finished her plate and told Henry she was taking a hot shower.

"Are you going out for dinner?" she asked.

"Not tonight, I'm good for another night," he told her. She glanced back at him and said, "Care to join me?" as she pulled her shirt over her head. With a growl, Henry was in the bathroom before she was, fully nude in front of her.

"Henry on the spot I see," she smiled. He traced her jaw line and bent to kiss her passionately. His lips pressed against hers and her tongue forced its way into his mouth to explore and taste him. Henry tasted the salt from her sandwich and the sweet from her fruit but under that was the taste that was distinctively all Vicki.

"Henry, I'm dirty," she whispered when he pulled away.

"Yes, you are very dirty, that's what I love about you," he teased. Soon, she was divested of her clothing and Henry noticed that she had ever the slightest bulge in her stomach.

"Well, there's my little one," Henry said as he placed his hand on her stomach. He could hear the faint beating of their unborn child's heart.

"That's a mood killer," Vicki rolled her eyes. She started the shower and let the water run until steam rose in small puffs of clouds.

"Coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Hope so," he growled as he stepped in.

Vicki wet her hair and as she did, Henry bent to lave her soft, round breasts. Her hardened peaks were pebbled before his mouth encased them. Vicki moaned and arched into him and shuddered. Her core was wet and hot with desire for him. Henry's hard length pressed into her thigh and encouraged her even more. The water ran down their bodies in warm rivers, tracing patterns in the valley between her breasts until reaching her soft mound and dripping off in small droplets. Henry's hand slipped down between her legs and teased her wet folds. His thumb found her sensitive nub and twirled. Vicki gasped, the tendrils of ecstasy were running throughout her body in waves. Henry's mouth alternated between each breast as he sucked and twirled each nub. Vicki wound her hands in his wet curls then slipped a hand between his legs to take his steely erection into her own hand. She began to roll her hand in and up and down motion paying close attention to his sensitive tip, rolling is skin over and over eliciting moans from deep within Henry. He bucked into her rhythm and groaned, his hand that worked at her mound plunged into her wet center and pumped. They worked each other into frenzy and finally, Henry pulled back, his eyes black and fangs descended, he bent her over and speared her with one swift move. She balanced herself on the shower wall and matched him thrust for thrust. He slowed the rhythm and put just his tip inside of her, teasing and moving in small, shallow thrusts. Vicki jerked and cried out, the sensations were almost too much. Henry continued to tip her then finally thrust into her as far as she could take him. They continued this for a few minutes before Henry stopped again, turned the shower off and stepped out. His body glistened with water and his erection bobbed with each step he took. Vicki licked her lips while drinking him in. His chest and abs were cut and perfect, his legs muscled and toned and his vee pointed to the best part of him, his firm and well endowed little Henry. He was long but more than that, he was thick.

Henry dried Vicki off and then himself. While bent over, he took her breast in his mouth again. His hot mouth was in contrast to his cool body but Vicki didn't mind. He was talented beyond anyone she'd had before and she had no complaints at all. His tongue swirled around her before sucking and pulling on it. Vicki felt herself begin to drip with desire, her core was getting tighter and hotter and she was tired of being teased.

"Enough, let's go," she pulled him to the bed. Henry loved sending her so close to the edge it made her impatient.

Lying on the bed, Vicki patted the spot beside her. She wanted Henry on his back and happily, he obliged.

Vicki smiled and whispered, "My turn to tease…"


	11. New Enemy

A guttural sound escaped Henry's throat as Vicki straddled him and teased his hard tip with her wet opening. He began to thrust upward but Vicki wagged her finger at him and said 'uh uh'. She bent to kiss him then moved down his neck. Her tongued flicked between her full lips at his neck. Henry arched into her ministrations and shuddered. Who knew a vampire had such a sensitive neck? Vicki discovered that quickly and used it to her advantage. She continued her path to his chest and took turns laving his hardened nipples, biting at them before sucking hard. Henry wound his hands in her hair and sighed. Placing kisses on his stomach, she reached his pulsing manhood and flicked her tongue on the ultra sensitive tip. Henry groaned and swayed his hips. After teasing him somewhat, her mouth encased his tip and she took him in several times before stopping. Henry did his best to not thrust into her but found it was impossible. Henry was lost in the moment and didn't notice at first she was straddling him again until he felt her take him into her tight sheath. His eyes flew open and they were black as the night. His desire was deep and true.

"Still, stay still Henry," Vicki said in her bedroom voice. She began to ride him, slowly at first them picking up speed when she found the right rhythm. Henry held her hips and dove into her as she rode him. Vicki felt her release close. The tickle in her stomach told her she was almost there, her wet walls tightened and were heated. Henry restrained himself and when he felt her close, he bent up enough to bite into her breast and push her over the edge. She spasmed, jerked and screamed her orgasms as the wave after wave rolled over her. Henry licked her wound shut and relished in her orgasm filled blood. While still tasting it on his tongue, he spilled himself into her.

Falling over on the bed, Vicki lay beside him panting and sweat soaked.

"I needed that," she whispered as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Me too," Henry agreed.

They lay quietly together and soon, Henry heard the quiet, even rhythm of Vicki being asleep. He kissed her softly again and moved slowly so as not to wake her. Covering her, he left her alone to get some rest. He knew with the pregnancy she was more exhausted and he wanted her to have a healthy pregnancy. They were still unsure of what might happen, what the baby would be like and if she would have a normal pregnancy.

Henry padded into the living room and sat at his drawing table. He was working on his latest graphic novel and he wanted to get it finished before the baby came. He would be devoting all his time to his child when he or she arrived. Henry's eyes bled black when he felt a sudden presence in his condo.

"Who is here?" Henry growled and took a stance.

"Stand down, vampire, it is I, Zeus," Zeus appeared in the living room out of thin air, literally. He was dressed in a white gown this time rather than street clothes.

"Zeus? It's been many years, what brings you to me?" Henry asked and calmed down.

Henry noticed he looked weary and older than he had in the past, "My daughter, Aphrodite is missing. I went to your mate today to try and get help, however, the goddess of mischief Ate and my daughter Erato the muse of love and poetry seem to have gone missing as well."

"Interesting."

"More like frightening, I have a terrible suspicion that Ate and Erato are up to no good. They tend to irritate Aphrodite, they are a tad jealous."

"Women," Henry muttered.

"No kidding, " Zeus sighed, "At any rate, could you tell your mate Vicki to add them to the list?"

"Mate? I'm not a fucking mate," Vicki's snort came from the doorway. She had put on a pair of loose sweats and a tank, her usual workout clothes but these were for comfortability rather than working out.

"Such a delicate flower," Henry grinned.

"Believe me, with all the women I am around, nothing fazes me," Zeus turned to Vicki, "and my apologies. I did not mean to offend you." He inclined his head in her direction and smiled slightly.

"No apology necessary, just wanted to get it straight. So more missing huh?," Vicki asked.

Zeus filled in what she'd missed and Vicki agreed to get on it first thing in the morning.

"Thank you so much, oh," Zeus, stopped, "there is something you should know."

Vicki was slightly worried when his face changed expression.

"If something catastrophic happens, this could end badly."

"Catastrophic as in..?" Vicki prompted.

"If they continue to fight, there could be a minor god that will enter t he picture to wipe them all out," Zeus told them.

"Aren't you like the HGIC?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, but other gods have powers as well and not all are good."

"Great, another evil god, just what we need," Vicki rolled her eyes.

Zeus became very serious and his eyes turned a strange shade of gray, "This one is our enemy, he is more than evil. He wants us all dead and if he causes a war in the process, it matters not to him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vicki asked.

"Typhon, he is our enemy and he will annihilate anything in his path, no matter the consequences," Zeus told them.

Vicki hoped she could avoid all out war but wasn't sure that would be the case this time.

Time would tell….


	12. Change of Plans

Ate and Erato took Jessica to her meeting place. Since they were spying on Aphrodite, they had all the information they needed.

"What the.." Jessica was awake.

"Hi there! Are you okay? Sorry about that but we didn't have a choice, that Aphrodite was not going to help you at all honey," Ate told her.

"Um..who are you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Ate, goddess of mischief and this," Ate pointed to the driver who waved excitedly, "is Erato, goddess of love and poetry. We are here to help you out."

"Aphrodite was doing that," Jessica scowled.

"Well, she's a sappy one, we want to make sure you have a good time and enjoy your man," Ate winked at her.

"Look,you two aren't staying with me are you?"

"Oh, no no, that's all on you honey, but.." Ate stopped and then added, "we do want to meet your guy."

"Why?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"We want to make sure he's a good man, that's all," Erato said.

Somehow, Jessica didn't quite believe them.

**

Justin paced nervously as he waited for Jessica to arrive. She insisted he was to wait at his house for her, she didn't want him to come back to her house. Justin knew she was unhappy with her home life but he didn't care. Although Jessica looked somewhat different from most girls, there was something about her that attracted him to her. He smiled to himself when he thought of those big blue eyes and wondered what they looked like without all of her makeup. Justin heard the crackle of rocks under a set of tires and turned. His smile faded when he saw two girls he didn't recognize exit the vehicle.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked with some trepidation.

"I think we can help you," Ate traced his shirt with her finger while Erato eyed him and walked around him in a circle.

"Look..I..I.." he stuttered but Erato shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"We know, you have a date with Jessica," Justin smiled weakly.

"Yes, I do."

"And we are going to help you," Ate said.

"Help me what?"

"Have a great time," Erato smiled.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry about us, we are just friends. We want what's best for you two," Erato smiled.

Erato nodded to Ate and she retrieved Jessica from the car.

Justin's eyes grew wide when he saw her emerge from the back seat.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Wow as in good wow or bad wow?" Jessica asked.

"Good, definitely good," Justin took her hand and kissed her cheek lightly. Jessica stiffened at first then relaxed somewhat. Jessica felt unconscious but Justin couldn't believe his eyes. Although he thought Jesscia was beautiful in his eyes, she was more beautiful than ever. With her true self showing, her inner beauty was shining through.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked.

"More than you know," Jessica muttered and then eyed the two women.

"We are more than ready too," Erato said.

"Whoa, you two are so not coming," Jessica hissed.

"You're right," Erato and Ate looked at each other, then back to them,"we aren't going with you, you're coming with us."

"What?" They said in unison.

"We have someone that wants to meet you. It's destiny that you are together, it was in the stars," Erato was very animated. Ate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what she's trying to say is that you two are supposed to be together but not for the reason you think," Ate smiled.

"What reason?" Justin narrowed his eyes.

"We have a friend that wants you..I mean wants to meet you," Ate corrected herself.

"I don't think so, come on Justin," Jessica took his hand and started toward his car. Ate and Erato were in front of them before they move any further.

Ate's eyes glowed red, "No, you are going with us," she growled.

Justin put Jessica behind him, "Get out of my way, she is leaving with me."

Ate's hand landed hard against Justin's cheek. He hit the ground with a umph. Jessica's hands flew to her mouth.

"Leave him alone," Jessica moved to help him but found herself in the dark a well.

Erato sighed, "Why can't they just listen," she shook her head.

"Come on, put them in the car," Erato ordered.

"Think he'll follow through on his promise?" Ate asked when they finished.

"He'd better or there will be Hades to pay."

**

Vicki sat next to Henry on the couch, her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"Ever wonder why we get into this crazy shit? Think we are crazy shit magnets?"

Henry's shoulder moved with his gentle laughter, "I hope not. Although," he tilted his head and Vicki looked up at him, "we are having a half vampire/half human baby."

"So very true," Vicki pulled him into a kiss and moaned softly when he dipped into her mouth with his tongue. His hand found its way under her shirt and he was happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers twirled her peaked nub eliciting grunts from Vicki. She felt heat and wetness pool between her legs and she shifted her weight so he could lay her back. They were hot and heavy into working each other over when they felt a sudden wind. Henry whipped his head and was in full vamp mode when he saw Zeus standing in his living room for the second time in one evening.

"For fuck's sake Zeus! "Vicki tried to get herself together," Ever heard of privacy? Shit!"

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion yet again but we have a slight problem," Zeus looked like a nervous teenager, pacing, wringing his hands and chewing his bottom lip.

"What?" Henry growled. His painful erection was nearly gone now but the throb of needing and wanting Vicki was left behind.

"We found Aphrodite," he sighed.

"Great, that's what we needed right?" Vicki was confused on top of frustrated.

"Yes and no. Ate and Erato are up to no good."

"And you know this how?" Vicki asked.

Zeus stared at her, his steely eyes locking with her green ones,"Our spies tell us that they have sided with Typhon."

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Well, shit.."


	13. Sacrifices

The girls chatted all the way to the meeting place. Jessica was awake but pretended to be asleep to get more information.

"..and so when he gives us more power, we will kick their goody two shoes asses. See who daddy is proud of them," Erato said with a bit of triumph to her voice.

"This is going to be so much fun although, I do feel kinda sorry for them," Ate thumbed toward the back seat.

"Well, sacrifices ya know," Erato shrugged. Jessica pursed her lips and decided it was time to call in a favor. Slipping her cell phone out of her bra where she hid it before leaving the house, she hit redial and hoped her friend on the other end would get the message.

**

Coreen's cell phone rang three times before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she yawned. She listened, eyes still closed and mouth somewhat slack, "Helllooo…???" she asked again with agitation. After a few more seconds, she glanced at her phone and realized it was the young girl she'd befriended, Jessica. Listening closer, she realized Jessica was in trouble.

"Jessica, if you can hear me, I'll be there, hang in there okay?" Coreen snapped her phone shut and dialed Vicki. Coreen knew Jessica's story, had tried to encourage her to go home and when she refused, she decided to help her, mentor her somewhat. Working for Vicki taught Coreen to have a backup plan and that plan was for Jessica to call, day or night, if she was ever in trouble.

"And, if you can't talk, just hold the phone open and I'll know you're in trouble, my boss Vicki can always help us, "Coreen told Jessica.

"Come on Vicki, pick up, please, come on…" Coreen bit her lip and tapped her fingers.

"Hello?" Vicki's voice finally said.

"OH thank God! It's me," Coreen said unnecessarily.

"Really." Vicki answered dryly and shook her head.

Coreen began to babble and Vicki told her to slow down. After listening to her story, Vicki knew everything was connected.

"Coreen, go to Mike, give him your phone and let him trace that last call from her cell phone's last ping, quickly. I will call ahead, thanks.." Vicki paused and added, "Coreen?"

"Yeah?"

"Great job," Vicki could feel her little assistant beaming from the other end of the line.

"Gee, thanks," she offered.

Vicki hung up, dialed Mike and then turned to Henry and Zeus.

"If our kid ever acts like this, I will ground them for life," Vicki shook her head.

Zeus threw his head back and laughed, "Good luck with that!"

Across town, Aphrodite was fuming. She lost her powers, lost her new little project and her head was pounding.

"I'm going to make those two pay!," she paced Jessica's old house. She had nowhere else to go and figured it was the safest place for now. Although she didn't want to, she decided she had to call her father. He was so relieved to hear her voice, he restrained from yelling or lecturing.

"Daddy?" Aphrodite asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes my darling?"

"Hurry," she covered the mouthpiece and whispered. Before she hung up, Zeus was in the room beside her. The old woman passed out from the shock of seeing a man appear out of thin air in her home.

"Will she be okay?" Aphrodite asked.

"She'll be fine," Zeus hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson," she told him.

"That's what you said last time my dear," he reminded her.

"I'm afraid it's bad this time daddy," she told him with tears in her eyes, "and it's my fault."

"No sweetie, it's not your fault, they have made their own choices. They will pay for their actions. You were truly trying to make the world a better place, albeit the hard way but.." he sighed.

Zeus returned her power and they were back at Henry's condo in a flash.

"Henry, if you are that soft, I'll kick your ass," Vicki told him when Zeus returned with Aphrodite.

"Me? What about you?"

"Huh, don't you worry about that," Vicki tsked.

"We must hurry," Zeus said.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm waiting on a …" Vicki's cell ring, "Phone call, here it is." She waved her phone and smiled.

"Thanks Mike, meet us there?" she paused, "Mike, this is most likely your runaway, it's in your best interest and won't raise red flags as to why you were tracing cell pings." Vicki nodded and smirked, Mike agreed to meet them there.

"Come on, warehouse district," Vicki grabbed a jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, Vicki you are not getting into any physical altercations," Henry ordered.

"Are you new here?" Vicki stared at him in disbelief.

"No," he responded.

"Good, then you will note I don't do orders well nor am I an invalid," Vicki started out the door again.

"Please, I don't' want anything to happen to you or our baby," Henry was pleading.

Vicki turned to hug him and lay her head on his chest, "Henry, I won't put your son or daughter in danger, what makes you think I would?" she looked up at him.

Henry looked at Vicki and shook his head, "Just stay close…"


	14. Lucky

Mike arrived first followed by Henry and his group.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know, really." He waved his hands in front of face as if he were trying to wipe the memory of this strange looking group.

"This one has a gift," Zeus noted.

"Great, just great. Why'd you tell him?" Mike was exasperated and the night was still young.

"We didn't Mike," Vicki growled, "this is Zeus," she pointed, "and Aphrodite. " Vicki grinned mischievously, she knew this would blow Mike's mind.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to know? Damn!" Mike pulled his gun and made his way into the woods.

"Careful, he can sense us," Zeus whispered.

"Can't you do some mumbo jumbo and put some kind of..I don't know, a shield or something?"

Zeus made a face, "Do I look like a witch doctor to you?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes, "You're supposed to be some omnipotent being aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not a magician or sorcerer, completely different realm," Zeus said non chalantly.

"Shut up, all of you just _shut up_," Mike hissed through gritted teeth. Henry fanned out as well and was on full alert. Zeus motioned for them to stop and Henry was gone in a flash.

"Henry!" Vicki hissed out in a slight whisper.

"Damn him," Mike muttered. Henry could hear the heartbeats of the two humans and sensed the goddesses. He found them in a clearing with another being. The teenagers were bound together on the ground, back to back but at least they were alive. Henry could hear them and was disturbed by what he heard.

"_We need to slit their throats and drain them dry," _the male being said. Henry deduced that was Typhon, the angry spiteful god that hated the Greek gods.

"_And then what? Do we get our reward?" _ Henry heard one of the girls say with a little too much happiness.

Typhon nodded and smiled wickedly. Jessica began to cry and Justin tried to soothe her.

"Its okay, we'll get out of here," Justin said softly while taking her hand through their ties. Henry thought back to when he'd discovered Vicki was pregnant, how angry he was and how it took time for it to sink it that the baby could and was in fact his.

"_Henry, I'm only going to tell you this once and if you don't believe me, then fuck you and you can go to hell." _

"_Your vernacular is so very colorful Victoria," Henry had replied. _

"_Seriously Henry, I have not been with anyone. I believe that when Mike healed me, you were healed too at least for a time. You were holding me and I guess it travelled but this child is yours," Vicki was telling the truth, Henry could sense that but his vampire logic still tried to override his human logic in that he couldn't father children._

"_Let's go see Dr. Mohadevan, let's give her a sample and she can check to see if you're fertile," Vicki offered. _

_Henry's eyes had widened and he furrowed his brow, "Are you suggesting that I fill a cup?"_

"_Yes if that's what it takes to make you believe me," Vicki told him, "but again, I will not try to convince you anymore. If you distrust me that much, if you think I would cheat on you, then clearly you don't know me like you thought you did," Vicki's voice faltered and at that moment, Henry knew without a doubt this child was his, a product of their love. With vampire speed, he'd crossed the room and took her in his arms, kissed her passionately and began to remove her clothes. She'd pushed him away and glared at him._

"_You think you can just use your mojo on me and dive right in?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Certainly," Henry had responded with a sexy crooked smile._

"_Not hardly," Vicki snorted. She turned away but Henry was in front of her before she could take another step. He put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed softly, trying to relax her as he spoke in a soft voice._

"_Vicki, I am truly sorry but you must understand my point of view, I've never fathered a child in my life, well.." he turned his head away, "not since being turned."_

_Vicki stared at him, blinked then asked, "What do you mean 'not since you've been turned?' Henry, did you have a child with your wife?" _

_Henry blinked away a tear then looked her in the eyes, "Yes, I did."_

"_Oh. Why haven't you told me?" she asked._

"_It hurts too much, I wanted to be there but I was already turned when I found out. I watched from afar," Henry smiled a little with his long ago memory._

"_What happened?" _

_Henry moved to sit on the edge of his couch and Vicki moved between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair to soothe him._

"_It was a boy, a son. She named him Richmond Edward," Henry's voice cracked as he continued, "of course, he could not be claimed as an heir. But he was so handsome, so strong and he had his mother's eyes. He became a great warrior, a husband, father.." his voice trailed._

"_Wait..you watched him grow up? For how long?"  
_

"_Until I could no longer stand the pain of watching him. I couldn't be part of his life, my grandchildren, nothing. I left, I ran like a coward."_

"_First of all, you're not a coward, how would you explain being so young, still alive? You did what you had to do. Come to think of it, you still have relatives somewhere down the line, I bet we could trace it," Vicki's mind was twirling, Henry saw that familiar look._

"_True but now," Henry put his hand on Vicki's stomach, "I have new family. May I see the picture again?"_

_Vicki had watched his face and a lump formed in her throat but she stayed strong, "You want another son?"_

_Henry paused and answered, "I don't care, truly. I'll take whatever God has given us. I'm so very are lucky, forgive me?" _

_Vicki moved in to kiss him this time, her tongue pushed his lips open with little resistance and they dueled for dominance. She groaned when he slipped his hand under her shirt and popped her bra off, such talent she'd thought to herself. Within seconds, her shirt was over her head and his mouth had encased her peaked, throbbing and more than ready nub. Her head arched back and she sighed loudly, pushed into Henry and offered herself to him. His hands feathered lightly across her back and pulled her closer. While laving one breast and encircling her taut, pink nipple, a free hand found the other just as pebbled and ready. His soft artist's hands massaged her and thumbed her while she shuddered and moaned. _

He'd taken her on the couch, spearing her wet folds with his steely rod. As Henry thought back to the realization he would be a father again, he stared at these the two in the open clearing and knew they had parents somewhere that loved them to the point of madness.

Henry's fatherly instinct kicked in and there would be hell to pay..


	15. No Remorse

Vicki edged around to where Henry crouched in waiting. Mike was right behind her hissing to stop but she ignored him.

"I told you to stay close and wait," Henry growled.

"Hmm..when has she ever listened to anyone?" Mike told Henry.

"She is with child, she needs to think of someone else for a change," Henry told Mike.

"Fuck you both, I answer to no one," Vicki hissed at them.

"Vicki, you're carrying my child, our child, I do have a say so," Henry gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow. His eyes were onyx and Vicki wasn't sure if it was the situation or his anger with here but she really didn't give a shit.

"Good luck with this conversation," Mike muttered and made his way a little further toward Justin and Jessica. Zeus and Aphrodite were on the other side of the clearing lying in wait for an opportunity to attack.

"Henry, this is no time to dick up, let's worry about those two out there," Vicki pointed. Henry growled low in throat but turned his attention back to the task at hand. He decided the quicker this was over the quicker he could get Vicki to safety.

Typhon was in mid sentence when he stopped and his yellow eyes turned toward the wooded area around the circle, "Someone is here," he hissed.

"Shit.." Vicki muttered, "he knows we are here."

"Show yourselves, prepare to die," Typhon bellowed throughout the dark night, his voice resonated and boomed into the night air.

Vicki stood and Henry was in front of her, "No Vicki, please." His eyes were pleading. Vicki remembered how he looked the night he told her he'd had a son and this was the same pain filled look.

"Henry," she said softly, "trust me?"

"That's an open question," he teased.

"Trust me, follow my lead," she walked around him and went into the clearing with her hands in the air.

"I'm unarmed, please don't shoot or…whatever," Vicki shrugged realizing they didn't need weapons. She decided playing dumb would be a good thing right about now. Distracting the god and goddesses so that the others could close in was her goal, she just hoped it worked.

"Who are you?" Typhon asked suspiciously.

"My name is Vicki Nelson, this girl," she pointed to Jessica, "is a runaway. She's been reported missing and I was hired to find her." That was a lie and Vicki prayed hard they didn't have the ability to sense lying like Henry did.

"She's no longer missing, we have her, now go away, we wish you no harm," Typhon ordered. Vicki was at the center of the circle with them.

"What is she doing?" Aphrodite asked her father.

"I believe she is creating a diversion, smart girl," Zeus smiled.

"That's kinda gonna be a problem. See," Vicki stepped closer to Typhon, she could actually feel the heat eminating from his body, "I've promised this girl's parents I'd get her home safe and sound so I got to take her with me." Vicki moved toward Jessica and Justin. Typhon let out a light warning growl and the girls giggled.

"You two think he's tough huh?" Vicki addressed the goddesses.

"Well, duh," Erato rolled her eyes, "he is."

"Uh huh, well, I gotta go. I'm pregnant, tired and a little psychotic these days," Vicki smiled and tilted her head. She was closer to the teens but Typhon stepped between them before Vicki could reach them.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave, then, I shall have to kill you too. We must have this sacrifice by midnight, run along now," Typhon tried shooing her away.

Vicki threw her head back, put her hand on her stomach and laughed, "You are a funny one," she finally said after laughing for a bit.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Typhon hissed in her face. Vicki took a stance and met him eye to eye.

"Me either, let them go or bad things will occur," she shot back.

It was Typhon's turn to laugh, "You have no idea who you are dealing with. Take her," Typhon ordered. At that moment, Henry shot into the clearing with Mike close behind. Zeus and Aphrodite were there as well.

"Typhon, this is over," Zeus stood in front of the lesser god and told him he needed to leave.

"No, I will have my sacrifices, I will be fully powered and kill all of you," Typhon spat out.

"It won't happen," Henry growled. Typhon made a move toward Vicki and Henry was on him in a flash. Ate and Erato started to back away only to bump into Zeus and Aphrodite.

"Surprised?" Aphrodite asked.

"You are in so much trouble," she spat out at her sister and cousin.

"But daddy," Erato began to whine.

"We are leaving and I'm stripping your powers when we get home," both girls began to pout, "and the more you pout, the longer they stay gone."

Henry turned his full attention to the angry god while Mike freed the teenagers.

"Run, find the cars, get in and lock the doors," Mike ordered. Justin took Jessica's hand and they did as they were told.

Mike turned back to the vampire and the god.

"You are nothing to me," the god hissed and lashed out at Henry. Henry dodged but the swipe hit Vicki in the face. Her head swung to the side and blood spurted from her mouth.

"Vicki!" Mike yelled. He rushed to her aid, Henry vamped out and attacked Typhon. Although Typhon was a god, he was not immune to a vampire's attack.

Henry growled and sank his fangs into Typhon's throat. He jerked his head back and ripped the flesh away. Blood poured from the gaping wound and Typhon gurgled, his hands went to his throat and he clawed but did nothing to help the situation. Henry drank from Typhon until he felt the lesser god begin to weaken and go limp. Dropping his body with a thud, Henry stared at Mike holding Vicki in his arms, unconscious and bleeding. The god's blood dripped from his open mouth and his fangs glistened with the bright red liquid.

"How is she?" Henry asked. He could hear her heart beating but barely, it was slow and methodical.

Mike brushed her hair away from the bruise that had begun to form on her cheek, "She's fine, she'll be fine. She's just out cold."

Henry looked down at the dead god and felt no remorse for what he'd done.

"Please be okay," Henry prayed not only for Vicki but for their unborn child.

Time would tell….


	16. Regrets

Zeus promised swift action with the offenders.

"I must thank you and tell you if you ever need anything, we will be more than happy to help out. How is your mate?" Zeus nodded in Vicki's direction. She was sitting in Henry's car, awake but royally pissed.

"She'll be fine," Mike told him, "and uh...you'll clean this up right? There is no damn way I can write a report that will come close to any type of reasonable explanation."

"We will take care of it," Zeus promised.

Mike thanked him and made his way to Henry's car.

"How's she doing?"

"I'm fine Mike," Vicki snapped.

"I see, well, I need to get this girl back to her very worried parents," Mike mumbled a quick thank you under his breath and told Vicki he would call her tomorrow.

"Should I wipe their minds for you, give them something else to remember?" Henry offered.

Mike thought a minute then said, "No, this might be a great lesson for them and besides, " Mike grinned that lop sided shit eating grin, "who'd believe em'?"

Henry agreed and bid them goodnight. After making sure Vicki was buckled, much to her chagrin, he took headed for the condo.

"Henry, I can stay at my own place today," Vicki tried to argue.

"No, you've been injured, you need to stay with me."

"Uh..and what is it you think you might do while dead for the day?"

Henry's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his alabaster knuckles appeared to be translucent. This was yet one more reminder he could not be there for her during the day.

"I don't know but I'll feel better."

Vicki laughed a little and shook her head, "Alright, I'll stay but really, I feel fine. Not even a headache."

"Did Mike try to heal you?"

"No, I just feel fine."

Henry glanced over at her and saw through the dark the bruise was healing, her face looked better and her color had returned.

"Interesting," he noted.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"You're healing quickly, I wonder..." he thought aloud.

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if the pregnancy has something to do with that."

Vicki did feel better and she touched her cheek gingerly.

"Him…it doesn't hurt as bad, maybe you're right," Vicki said softly.

This gave them both something to think about at a later date but for now, they were happy everything had turned out well.

"Vicki, I do have to admit, I was quite worried when you went to them," Henry finally said.

"I know but I wasn't, I knew you had my back," Vicki responded without ever looking at him.

"I always have your back, your front, whatever you'll let me have," Henry teased.

Vicki shook her head, "That's the cure all isn't it, sex."

"It certainly can't hurt but you're injured, I didn't mean…"

Vicki cut him off, "I never said I was disagreeing."

Henry drove as quickly as possible without risking a ticket. When they arrived at the condo, Greg the doorman smiled and waved. He liked Vicki and felt she was good for Henry.

"Have a good night," Greg called after them.

"We will," Vicki called over her shoulder. Once in the elevator, Vicki pulled Henry to her and virtually attacked him. Her kisses were fervent and her hands touched every part of his body she could find.

Henry pulled away, eyes black and said, "Vicki, are you sure?"

Vicki nodded and said, "Stop talking." Henry did as she asked and returned her kisses and ministrations. His hands worked her breasts through her thin top and when the elevator opened, he picked her up, carried her to the door and opened it in a flash. Within seconds, they were in his bed, nude and all over each other. He kissed her mouth, then moved to her neck and nibbled, licked and sucked. The blood beneath the surface pulsed with the steady rhythm of her racing heart. Henry pushed his beast away, it wanted her warm nectar but he denied it-for now.

His hands kneaded her soft globes, his thumbs rubbing across her sensitive nubs and pinching them enough to elicit squeaks and squeals from Vicki's open mouth. She arched into him and ground her hips inviting him to take her but he wasn't quite ready for that. He stopped, pushed her hair away from her face with both hands and kissed her fading bruise.

"I lost control, I killed without mercy and for that, I am sorry but I took his life because he was evil, he hurt you, he could have taken you and our baby from me, for that, I am not sorry," Henry whispered before kissing her lips chastely. Her hands rubbed his back softly and she told him she was not sorry either.

"The fucker needed to die," she shrugged.

Henry laughed, "You do have such a way with words, m'lady."

"Again, stop talking," she ordered. Henry obliged her wishes.

His warm lips kissed their way to the valley between her breasts. His mouth took turns at each one, his tongue flicked each pebbled nub while his fingers slipped inside her wet, warm cavern. She squeezed his fingers and shuddered with each suckle, pump and grind Henry administered. Vicki was lost in the moment so much so that when Henry shifted position and teased her wet opening she didn't notice until he speared her and filled her to her womb. She groaned and her warm walls tightened around his steely rod. He began to ride slowly at first then quickly. Vicki's nails dugs into his arms. His lips crashed into hers and they opened to one another. Vicki moaned softly into his mouth as he did hers too. Henry felt her building to an explosive release and moved his mouth to her neck. She turned her head to welcome him while he still pounded into her. His tongue rolled over her neck and tasted the salty sweat of her passion. His fangs dropped and scraped against her skin softly at first until he felt her need for release and then he sank them into her tender flesh. She cried out in pleasurable pain and spilled over into the abyss of ecstacy. Her sweet orgasmic filled blood rolled over his tongue and down his throat, the warmth filling his veins and connecting him with Vicki more than ever. Because she was pregnant, he took less than normal and closed her wounds far sooner than she was ready for.

"That was fanfuckintastic Henry," Vicki muttered into his ear. While still sheathed within her tight walls, Henry kissed her and let her know he loved her more than life itself.

"..that is, if I were alive," he smiled. They both laughed and lay in each other arms.

"Henry, I want to ask you something," Vicki said suddenly and quite seriously.

"Anything," he responded.

"If you had known Mary was pregnant, would you have let Christina turn you?"

Henry's brow furrowed, he lay back with his hands behind his head and rocked his foot. He was obviously deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, I didn't love Mary," he finally said.

"No, but you love children," Vicki reminded him.

"True, but I truly thought I love Christina and that I could not live without her. After I was turned and she left me, after I found out about my son, I regretted and I would say I regretted it forever but," he pushed Vicki's hair away and kissed the tip of her nose, "I would not be here with you, the mother of my child."

"No regrets?"

"None," he told her.

The next few months would be interesting…


	17. Homecoming

Mike took Jessica and Justin home. When they arrived at Jessica's real home, she was nervous and didn't want to go in. Justin entwined his fingers in hers and did his best to comfort.

"Look, your mom is worried about you," Mike said.

"Just my mom huh," Jessica mumbled.

"Your mom is alone now," Mike told her.

"What? Why?" Jessica's eyes watered and her heart leapt into her throat. Had her father died while she was gone?

"I don't know," Mike shrugged, "but when I took the report it was from your mother. She said she was the only one in the home."

"It's not like my dad was a catch anyway," Jessica said dryly.

"Nevertheless, let's go see your mother," Mike took her arm and pushed her gently toward the house.

"Jessica," Justin turned her to face him and took her hands in his, "I agree, come on, I'll go with you."

Jessica nodded, wiped her tears with the back of her hand and linked her other hand in Justin's before making her way to the door. She started to knock then decided to open the door and walk in.

"Mom?" she called out and peered into the dark house, "Mom? Are you here?"

Jessica's mom walked slowly into the living room, "Jessica? Is…is that really you? Am I imagining it again?"

Jessica choked back a sob and answered, "Yes, I'm really here mom."

Jessica's mom gasped and covered her mouth, "Praise God!"

Jessica ran to her mother's open arms and both women broke into sobs.

Stroking her daughter's hair, she whispered over and over, "You came home, my baby came home."

Mike sighed and shook his head, a wry smile crept over his face and he sighed with contentment. Justin watched and wished he had that kind of love at home but for the life of him couldn't understand why Jessica left this.

"Mom," Jessica pulled away and sniffed, "this is Justin and this is Detective Celluci, he.." she paused, "found me. I've been safe, don't worry and Justin is very special."

"Thank you, both of you. I've missed her terribly, I had nothing to live for really," her mother stepped forward and shook Justin's hand then Mike's. Mike held her hand a little longer than necessary and stroked the back of her hand with his free hand.

Jessica's mom tilted her head and relaxed, "You seem so nice. Would like something to drink?"

Mike told her no, "I need to get back. You guys, catch up." Mike smiled again and left. Jessica's mother seemed more relaxed and her eyes were sparkling rather than dull. Jessica ran after Mike when he was still on the sidewalk.

"Wait!"

Mike stopped, turned and said, "Yes?"

"Whatever you did back there, thanks," Jessica thumbed over her shoulder.

Mike feigned knowledge, "What are you talking about?"

"Your touch, it's healing," Jessica told him. Mike was shocked, how did she know?

"I um...sense things and I saw you touch the private investigator the same way," Jessica said in a low whisper, "but please don't tell anyone. I hate being different."

Mike patted her arm and said, "No worries, me too." He winked at her, turned and left.

Once inside, Jessica told her mother everything leaving only the strange happenings. Her mother would never understand and it wasn't something that was necessary for her to know.

"I should probably be getting home, "Justin finally stood to leave.

Jessica stood as well, "Why? Mom, can he stay here?"

"Of course he can, he can use the room downstairs," her mother said.

"I don't want to impose," Justin put his hands up and smiled slightly.

"It's no trouble, Jessica is happier than I've ever seen her, you're staying. Do you need to call your parents?"

Justin shook his head no," They won't notice."

"Oh, okay, well then, let's get you settled."

Finally, all were settled and things were right. Jessica discovered the next day that her father left soon after she disappeared. She was upset and apologized to her mother.

"It was not your fault honey; our marriage had been over for many years. Besides, "her mother became serious and dark, "I believe he was cheating."

"Why?"

"Jessica, I.." she hesitated then continued, "I know things. I've never told you because I was afraid it would frighten you."

Jessica hugged her mother tightly around the neck,"Mom, we have so much to discuss."

**

Vicki's pregnancy was uneventful but filled with interesting things. The first time they felt the baby kick, Vicki was lying next to Henry watching a television show on vampires, fact or fiction? They laughed at the irony of the situation and from that point on, from the time Henry awoke for the evening, he couldn't resist talking to her expanding stomach and touching her several times a night.

"Henry, the baby will know you, stop worrying. I feel as though you'll have a special connection," Vicki told him one day. She had three weeks to go, Coreen threw her obscene baby shower much to her chagrin and her mother was thrilled she was going to be a grandmother, finally! she had yelled into the phone.

"I just want to make sure, I'll not be there during the day, he will be sleeping at night," Henry noted.

"He? And how so? You've not been around a lot of babies have you? Night time doesn't guarantee sleep with these creatures. Honestly, I think babies are more strange and foreign than creatures of the night," she sighed.

"Hmm..that's a novel thought," Henry told her. He kissed her lips softly then pulled away.

Desire pooled in her eyes. Even in her late term she was beautiful. Her stomach was perfect, no stretch marks and just the right size. She stayed fit throughout and even if she'd gotten huge, Henry wouldn't have cared. He thought she was the epitome of beauty.

"Henry, why did you say he?"

"I'm just using a generic term," he shrugged and kissed her again.

"What if it's a girl? She asked as she pushed him away.

Henry noticed she was serious, "Do you know something I don't?"

Vicki shook her head, "No, I told you I didn't want to know. I want to be surprised. You skirted my question."

Henry smiled that crooked sexy smile, "I have no preference, I told you that. Girl, boy, vampire, human, matters not to me."

Vicki smiled and took him in her arms, "Well then, we'd better get some alone time in before he or she gets here."

Henry growled, "Sounds like a plan.."


	18. Special Gifts

Henry was truly nervous for the first time in his entire vampire life. He wasn't afraid, just nervous.

"Come on my love, you can do this," Henry encouraged her. He got behind her, held her in position and whispered words of encouragement as she pushed.

"Henry," Vicki breathed heavily, "I'm tired. I can't."

"Yes, you can. Our child is almost here, this is the hardest part but the shortest," he told her softly. Vicki nodded and returned to pushing.

"Stop, hold on for a minute," the nurse ordered. The doctor burst in the room, sat down and told Vicki to give one more big push.

Vicki obliged and within seconds, the baby was here.

"Fantastic!" the doctor said as she cleaned the baby up. When Henry heard his child cry for the first time, he cried as well. His sensitive vampire hearing heard the fast, tiny heartbeat and felt a connection immediately.

"Is the baby okay?" Vicki asked. The doctor held the baby up for them both to see, "She's perfect."

"It's a girl," Vicki whispered. Tears misted and spilled over. No matter how much she didn't want to cry, this moment was more intense than anything she'd experienced in her entire life.

"A girl," Henry echoed.

"Are you disappointed it's not a boy?" Vicki looked at Henry with worried eyes.

Henry kissed her sweaty, salty forehead, "I couldn't be happier and more proud. She looks just like you," Henry noted.

After cleaning her up, they placed her on Vicki's stomach. The little girl had a round face and bright blue eyes but most definitely looked like Vicki. Her thick curly hair was blonde and soft and she sucked her fist furiously.

"She's starving," Vicki frowned.

Looking at Henry, she didn't need to ask the obvious question but Henry smiled and said, "Are you breastfeeding or bottle?"

Vicki shrugged, "Quite frankly, hadn't thought about it." The little girl started to fuss again and Vicki decided to breast feed her.

"Wow, she's got no issue there," Vicki winced. Her little blue eyes rolled back in her head and closed. Her thick lashes were so blonde you could barely see them. Henry touched the back of his daughter's hand and she grasped his finger tightly.

"What a grip," he smiled and kissed her hand.

"What are we going to name her?" Vicki asked. She never took her eyes off of her daughter while she ate, she was in heaven and in awe as well.

"What do you like?"

"Nothing too girly," Vicki smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Henry offered.

"I've got a suggestion, but.." Vicki paused.

"But what?"

"You must never tell anyone it was my idea," Vicki grinned.

"Alright," Henry agreed.

"Isabella, we can call her Bella," Vicki said softly.

"I like it, what about Isabella Elizabeth? I know it doesn't flow too well but you'll only be using her full name when she's in trouble, right?"

"Which will be often I'm sure," Vicki teased, "Bella, I like it. Do you like it?" Vicki asked her rosy cheeked baby. Bella slept with her thumb in her mouth and a slight grin on her face.

"Bella Nelson, beautiful," Henry kissed Vicki's lips lightly.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"Bella Nelson," Henry responded.

"Nelson? You're not giving her your name?" Vicki's eyes lit up in anger. She felt Henry was denying his parentage but some part of her knew that couldn't be.

"I just assumed that you would give her your name since we aren't married," Henry was confused and a little unsure of this territory.

"What the hell difference does that make?"

"Vicki, I would love it if you gave her my name," Henry took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Why, because you planted your seed in me and she deserves it?" Vicki snorted. Her emotions were a roller coaster ride that Henry wanted desperately to jump off.

"I'm confused, I want her to have my name but I didn't want to push you," Henry leaned into Vicki and whispered, "I'd much rather you have my name too."

Vicki's mouth fell open as did Coreen's and Mike's upon entering the room just as Henry dropped that bomb.

"Are you..are you asking me to marry you?" Vicki whispered.

"Yes, I am. Victoria Nelson, will you marry me?" Henry smiled.

"Henry…I…there are so many things to consider…" Vicki stumbled.

"Like what?" Mike made his way to Vicki's bedside to get a better look at the baby.

"Like..none of your damn business Mike, I don't think he asked you to marry him," Vicki shot back.

"Pffftt…like I would, he's not my type," Mike winked at Henry. Coreen snaked her arm in Mike's and peered over him at the sleeping baby. Vicki and Henry both took notice with Coreen's slight show of affection.

"She's so cute, what's her name?" Coreen bubbled out.

"Bella," Vicki said.

"Bella…oh, I love it..she looks just like Vicki," Coreen noted then added, "and I agree. Quit worrying about the little stuff."

"Excuse me but this is not a group proposal," Vicki told them.

They all giggled but Vicki found nothing funny in it, "I'm glad you find my life comical."

The group continued to laugh and enjoyed the rest of the dark until Henry had to go, he felt the pull of dawn far too soon. Had there been somewhere safe in the hospital, he would have stayed but he wasn't willing to risk not seeing Bella or Vicki again.

"I'll be back as soon as I wake," Henry told Vicki as he kissed her goodbye. Leaning in further, he kissed Bella tenderly and his daughter smiled in her sleep. His eyes misted with tears as he whispered, "I love you little one." The lump that threatened to send Vicki into sobs barely made its way back down. Henry kissed her again and told her, "I love you too, thank you."

"Come back to me," Vicki told him. Henry promised her he would and then told Mike and Coreen to keep an eye on her.

"Gotcha chief," Mike saluted Henry. Vicki shot a look at Henry then back to Coreen and Mike.

"Mike, are you drunk?" Vicki asked.

Mike laughed, "Nope, just happy and Vic, Henry, I'm happy for you both, really."

Somehow, Henry and Vicki knew he meant it. The entire scene was surreal, almost too good to be true. Vicki was getting tired as well and Mike told her they would be back later. He told her to get some rest.

Once she was alone, Vicki stared down at her baby and said, "I never thought I could love another human being like this."

To her surprise, Bella opened her eyes and smiled.

"You act like you understand me," Vicki smiled back and stroked her chubby cheek.

Just then, Vicki heard a tiny voice say, _I can._

Vicki gasped….


	19. Out of the Mouths of Babes

Vicki soon discovered her very special child was a miracle indeed. She was smart and alert, much more than any normal infant. Bella could communicate with both parents without speaking and Vicki couldn't imagine what she would be like when she did start talking. As it turns out, she didn't have to wait long. Bella sat up at four months, spoke at six months and walked at eight months. Those not close to Henry and Vicki were amazed at her progress but their inner circle knew she was gifted in more ways than one.

One particular morning when Bella was nearing her first birthday, she called to Vicki, "Mommy, look."

Vicki looked up from her desk where she was working and said, "What my angel?"

Bella smiled and out popped a tiny set of fangs, "Like daddy."

Vicki closed her eyes hoping that's not what she saw but when she opened them, Bella was already in her lap displaying yet another talent-speed.

"Sweetie, we've talked about these things, remember?" Vicki reminded her. Vicki lazily tucked her long wavy blonde hair behind her ear. Bella was so identical to Vicki it was like looking at a tiny version of herself sans the fangs.

"I know, mommy, not tell 'cept for Uncle Mike, Aunt Coreen, you and daddy," Bella kept popping her fangs in and out while talking.

"Stop that," Vicki said softly but firmly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I have a brother?"

Vicki sighed, "Sometimes this whole older than I am thing is rather…"

"Annoying?" Bella smiled.

"No," Vicki grinned, "challenging."

"You did not answer my question," Bella crossed her arms and tilted her head.

Vicki laughed, "You're right I didn't. Why don't you save that question for your daddy?"

"What question?" Henry's voice lilted from Vicki's doorway.

Within milliseconds, Bella was in his arms, "Daddy! Look what I can do!"

Henry's face was full of surprise and pride, "She's got fangs!"

"And she has a question, daddy," Vicki told him, "she wants something." Vicki's eyes twinkled with a smile she was trying to suppress.

Henry hugged and kissed Bella, "Anything for my princess."

"Be careful," Vicki warned.

"Daddy, I want a baby brother, I don't want a sister but it's okay if you get me one," Bella told him.

"Uh.." Henry shrugged and looked at Vicki. She put her hands up in surrender.

"It's not up to me, Prince Henry," Vicki teased.

"We'll see, how's that?" Bella rolled her eyes, in true Vicki fashion and hopped down.

"Alright," she sighed. Bella went into the outer office to chat with Coreen. Coreen and Mike were married and she was expecting a child in a few months. Bella loved Coreen and Coreen adored her as well.

Henry made his way to Vicki's desk so quickly her papers went flying, "Must you do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you think of your daughter's request?" Henry asked.

"What do you think?"

Henry shrugged, "I'm thrilled with Bella but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like another child."

Vicki stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him then kissed his lips and moved to his neck for saying, "Strangely, I'd like another too. But no matter what we decide, one thing is certain."

"What's that?" Henry asked as he nuzzled her neck. Vicki's head lolled back, her mouth went dry and she sighed.

"Whatever we decide, we can always practice," she licked her lips then added, "a lot."


	20. Making A Baby?

After going home for the evening, Henry took Bella while Vicki relaxed in a hot bubble bath. Henry enjoyed his time with his daughter and this had become a nightly ritual with them.

"Look, Bella, daddy has a new book for you," Henry said as he pulled her into his lap. Henry had taken to writing and illustrating books made just for Bella.

"What's it called daddy?" Bella's blue eyes looked at him lovingly.

"This one is "Daddy's Princess," Henry told her then kissed her forehead. Bella giggled and hugged him tightly around the neck before settling back into his arm, popping her thumb in her mouth and twirling her hair while he read. Of course the book was most definitely about Bella and Henry but Bella was oblivious to that, she just enjoyed her father's talent and attention. Before long, she was sleeping soundly and Henry put her to bed but not before saying a prayer to keep her safe and telling God again how grateful he was for his precious angel.

Vicki was lying in the tub with her hair pulled up, her head back and her eyes closed. Henry slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Vicki never opened her eyes but settled into him comfortably and snuggled into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Mmm..you are so cool," Vicki sighed.

"Cool as in 'Fonzie' cool or as in temperature?" Henry teased and kissed her exposed neck while his thumbs and fingers lazily traced her pebbled nubs in the warm, soapy water.

Vicki moaned under his ministrations and said, "You know what I mean smart ass."

Henry continued his nuzzling and kissing while his hands cupped her globes and massaged them softly. Vicki felt his firm erection at her back and ground into him eliciting a soft grunt from deep within Henry.

"Have you really considered having another child with me?" Henry asked. Vicki turned around carefully but still the water sloshed about. Facing him, she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"Of course, don't you want another? A son maybe?"

Henry grinned, "I'd love a son but what would my little princess think?"

Vicki rolled her eyes, "I think she'll be okay."

"Why the change? I thought you didn't want children, ever, and now," Henry paused, thumbed her cheek and said, "you are the most beautiful mother I know, sexy, smart and tough."

"Aw shucks, I bet you say that to all the girls," Vicki laughed.

"Seriously, if you want another baby, I'm more than okay with that," Vicki told him. She slipped her hand under the water and stroked his firm erection. Henry moaned and closed his eyes.

"Are you trying to coerce me while I'm under the influence of your skilled hands?" Henry asked, his eyes slipping into a dark onyx to show his desire.

"Coerce you? Isn't n me that should be coerced? I'm the one that has to go through the nine months of hell, remember?" Henry's fingers feathered their way to her soft mound and twirled her sensitive nub. Vicki gasped and tightened her grip on him, stroking and rolling him while he dipped his fingers into her hot core.

"What were we talking about?" Vicki mumbled. His mouth moved to encase her hardened peak and his tongue swirled around it as if he were eating a sucker. He pulled slightly and bit down sending jolts of pleasure throughout Vicki's body. The water swirled around them as they continued kissing, touching and nibbling one another. Henry finally whispered in Vicki's ear, "Let's move." Henry made drying off an erotic act too, something Vicki was sure no one else could accomplish.

Using a soft, fluffy towel, he rubbed her back dry, patted her firm round ass then moved to the front and lightly rubbed her breasts. Her taut nubs quivered with pleasure and her head lolled back and rested on Henry's shoulder. She went limp in his arms when one hand moved between her legs and rubbed her into frenzy. His steely rod pressed into her back letting her know he was ready.

Suddenly, Henry scooped her up, let her hair down and took her to their bedroom. After laying her on their big bed, he crawled until he lay over her and bent to kiss her deeply and passionately. His tongue battled hers for dominance and barely won out. Her nails raked his back and Henry arched and hissed in pleasurable pain. His kisses rained on her face, neck and the valley between her breasts. Taking turns at each breast, she wound her fingers in his curly hair and urged him onward. Vicki's breathing had become shallow and rapid, her heart was pounding and it was music to Henry's sensitive ears. His eyes were black again and his fangs threatened to descend so that he might taste her but he held back. His mouth placed wet, warm kisses in a trail to her soft mound before his tongue dipped into her wet core. Vicki shuddered and groaned loudly when Henry's mouth covered her sensitive nub and sucked then flicked her closer to release. Slipping his fingers inside, he stroked her sweet spot softly while sending her into oblivion. She released over and over, her walls squeezed his fingers and her juices flowed down his hand until she finally screamed her last one as she let go and lay still on the bed. As Henry started to push up into her, she flipped him over in a flash and speared herself on his rock hard manhood.

Henry put his hands on her hips for balance and let her ride him hard and fast. She rolled her hips front to back hitting his sensitive tip and making him see stars. Vicki began to get close again, her nails dug into his chest and her walls tightened around him. She drew him into her as far as she humanely could. Henry took her hand into his mouth just as he was about to let go and took her over with him. Vicki cried out as he drank, her warm orgasm filled blood flowing into Henry's mouth and down his throat.

Vicki lay over on his chest and listened to the slow rhythm of his heart against her ear.

"I love you my Queen," Henry kissed her palm.

"Mmm…I love you too," Vicki sighed.

"Sometimes I think I'm just a human sex toy," Henry teased.

Vicki sat up and with a wry grin said, "That's a thought."

She wondered if this was the night they would make a son….


	21. FinalOne Year Later

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Within the year, Coreen had given birth to twins, a boy and girl she named Audrina, Rina for short and Aiden. Both had jet black hair and big blue eyes. They were good babies and Vicki was lucky to have found a private nanny to keep all the children so that she and Coreen could work with peace of mind.

The day Vicki told Henry she was pregnant again came as a happy moment. Although Henry said he would be perfectly happy with another girl, secretly Vicki wanted a son and suspected he did too. The day she went into labor, Henry was calm and together, much different than the first time. When their son was delivered, Henry cried tears of happiness.

"_What are you going to name him?" one of the nurses asked._

_Vicki spoke up and told her he would be named after his father, "His name is Henry Richmond Fitzroy III, we are calling him Trey." Henry tilted his head, she knew full well he wasn't a second and therefore, his son couldn't be the third but he didn't question, he only accepted. If Bella was the spitting image of Vicki, Trey was a carbon copy of Henry and the two were in heaven._

Today, Coreen and Vicki were wrapping up a strange case involving a 'haunted' antique compact. Somehow, the item had become cursed was causing strange and unexplainable deaths. Coreen's research uncovered a slight connection to a group of Satanists in the late sixteen hundreds.

"Apparently, it was passed down through the generations. Any woman that had it in her possession could invoke death on whomever she wished, rivals, scorned lovers, etc," Coreen told Vicki.

Vicki shook her head, "Damn, talk about revenge at its finest." Mike was on the case as well as the murders were high profile. The woman who owned the compact had died suddenly and Mike used her death to explain the deaths as her being a nut job wrapping up both cases without suspicion. Although it had taken Vicki some time to get used to Coreen and Mike as a couple, she realized they were truly happy. Mike might have been much older but Coreen was not only mature but seemed to be an old soul.

After finishing up for the day, Vicki told Coreen to head home and relax. The twins were a few months old and Coreen missed them terribly when they were busy at work. Trey was just an infant too and Vicki was ready to get home but had some finishing up to do.

"I'll pick the twins up, anything you want me to tell Laura?"

Vicki answered, "Yes, tell her I'll be there within the hour, just need to finish something up here."

Coreen cocked her head and crossed her arms," What _are_ you working on anyway? You've been at it for weeks."

"Nothing," Vicki tried to seem non-chalant but she knew Coreen wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh," Coreen shrugged and grabbed her things, "When you decide to share it with me, I'll be here."

"Yes, I know," Vicki nodded then added, "And Coreen?"

Coreen turned back, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend, for being good to Mike and giving him a happy life, he deserves it," Vicki answered.

Coreen ducked her head then looked up at Vicki, her eyes misted with tears, "Thanks for everything too."

Vicki held her breath hoping her display of affection wouldn't send the little Goth into a hugging or crying session. To her relief, Coreen bobbed her head in Vicki's direction and left.

Once she knew she was gone, Vicki opened her favorites and began to search.

"Almost there, I'm so close," Vicki said aloud. Finally, Vicki yelled "got it!" and clapped her hands. A breeze let her know Henry was there.

"Got what? Nothing contagious I hope," he kissed her lightly.

"Uh..no, is it past sunset already?" Vicki glanced at the clock on her table.

"Slightly, but don't worry, I paid Laura extra to stay so we can go out for dinner, or rather you can, I'll enjoy the company," Henry smiled.

"Thanks, but I really want to get home to the kids," Vicki said honestly. Henry chuckled; he never thought he would hear those words coming from Victory Nelson.

"We'll pick something up. So what have you got?" He pressed. _Damn!_ Vicki thought to herself.

Vicki stood and wrapped her arms around Henry's waist, lay her head on his chest and sighed.

"Promise you won't get upset first," she ordered without looking up.

Henry pushed her back, "Get mad about what?" his eyes were dark and serious. Placing a hand on his chest, she patted him and told him it was a good thing.

"Sit," she pulled her chair out.

"What am I looking at?" he asked when she pointed to the computer screen.

"Before Trey was born, I started researching your son and his family tree," Vicki told him. Henry furrowed his brow and frowned somewhat.

"Why?"

Vicki cleared here throat, "Honestly, I was concerned that if I didn't give you a son, you would want an heir of sorts, I guess."

Henry picked her hand up from her leg and kissed it, "I told you, I didn't care. The fact I can have children is a miracle and more so that you're their mother. I am so very lucky."

"I know but still, once I started.."

He cut her off, "I know, you couldn't stop. And they say vampires have OCD."

"Very funny, back to my story, I traced your family tree and strangely enough, there is a Toronto relative."

"Really? Here? Now?" Henry's eyes twinkled.

"Yes," Vicki suppressed a giggle, "but I think it will…uh…shock you."

"Why?"

Vicki moved to his lap and put her arms around his neck, then whispered in his ear, "Your great to the nth degree grandson is none other than Detective Michael Celluci."

Henry whipped his head in her direction, "That's impossible. How..how can that be? He is royalty? From England? His coloring is different and his family is..is..Italian! And that whole gift thing…"

"Henry, you've been alive almost five hundred years. People intermarry, they migrated here Northern America and Canada, it's totally possible and.." she pointed, "the facts are there. You want to tell him or shall I do the honors?"

Henry thought a moment then smiled broadly, "Oh, no, I want to tell him. In person of course."

"Of course, " she kissed him passionately.

"I have news for you," Henry told Vicki.

"What?"

"Dr. Mohadevan got the test results back on your blood work," Henry told her.

"Oh." Vicki bit her lip nervously. Since giving birth to Bella, Vicki noticed changes in herself. She looked younger or so Henry said, her hair was fuller and healthier and she felt some day s she could run a marathon without ever stopping. Henry suggested blood work to see if her chemistry was changed. If in fact it did, Henry's hope was that she was immortal and would be with him forever.

"And?" Vicki asked with a fair amount of trepidation.

"And," Henry said softly, his eyes sad and mouth turned down, "all is well. It seems, my dear, you might be stuck with me forever."

Vicki slapped him playfully, "Don't scare me like that Henry!"

They went to grab food to take home then headed to their condo. Vicki officially moved in halfway through her pregnancy with Trey. When they arrived, Bella jumped into her mother's arms and Trey, although just three months old, showed signs of being advanced just as Bella was. He flailed his arms and cooed when he saw Vicki.

Henry paid Laura and thanked her for staying longer. Their happy family was worth all the effort it took to take care of the babies and be happy together. Vicki never pictured herself in this kind of bliss and Henry couldn't imagine not being with his children.

What Henry couldn't wait for most of all, was the day he told Mike about his lineage…


	22. EPILOGUE

_**A/N: DUE TO MANY REQUESTS, I ADDED AND EPILOGUE WITH HENRY TALKING TO MIKE..HOPE YOU ENJOY!!**_

EPILOGUE

Mike relaxed at home for the evening, tired yet happier than he'd ever been. Just as he pulled his shoes off, there was a tap at his door.

Mike sighed, closed his eyes and said, "One night, just one peaceful night," and went to the door. Upon opening it, his face fell.

"I don't suppose the old I have to invite you in thing works does it," Mike smirked.

"Yes, actually, it does," Mike's face lit up with a smile until Henry added, "but it has nothing to do with being a vampire."

At that moment, Mike wanted to punch the shit eating grin from Henry's face but opted for inviting him into his home instead.

"I'm sorry to come at such a late hour but, I do have that whole sunlight issue," Henry joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd offer you a drink but I don't have anything in O positive," Mike said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the offer anyway, how nice."

"What can I do for you Fitzroy?" Mike sat on the edge of his couch, propped a leg up and leaned on it with one elbow resting slightly.

"Strangely, I'm here to do something for you," Henry offered.

Mike put his hands up, "Uh, thanks but no thanks."

"Michael, I have some great news for you," Henry grinned. He was enjoying this a little more than he needed and yet, it didn't seem to bother him.

"What..you're moving? Wait, let me see, you're going to start tanning," Mike cocked his head and smiled facetiously.

Henry laughed, "Nope, I have recently discovered that you have more family in the Toronto area."

Mike looked puzzled, more family?

"Who? Where?" he asked.

Henry took a deep breath and with a dramatic flair of his hands, placed them on his chest and sighed out with a large grin, "Me."

Mike blinked and his mouth fell open, "YOU?! No fucking way…YOU..you?"

"Me," Henry held his arms out, "now, come give your grandpa a hug."

"Get the hell away from me bloodsucker," Mike scrambled backwards and fell over himself onto the couch.

Henry moved toward him, "Now is that any way to treat your grandfather?"

Mike's look of horror became one of disbelief then returned to horror.

He pointed at Henry, "You…you're lying," he whispered hoarsely.

"I am not, ask Vicki. She's the one that found out."

"I..I must be passed out, that's it, I'm having one of those realistic nightmares," Mike stammered and struggled to understand what Henry was saying and tried to process that it might be true.

"What's a nightmare?" Coreen asked as she entered the living room.

"Mike thinks he's dreaming," Henry was still smiling from ear to ear, his eyes twinkled and his cheeks seemed flushed with excitement.

"Mike, you're wide awake," Coreen snorted and shook her head, "What do you think you're having a nightmare about?"

"He says..he is trying to say…he's.." Mike tried to vocalize it but failed. All he could do was point and gape.

"What??" Coreen was clearly aggravated and losing patience.

Henry took Coreen and turned her to face him, "Coreen, I'm your grandfather in law."

"Really? That's so cool!" Coreen giggled and hugged Henry.

Mike threw his hands in the air, "I'm in hell, that's it, I'm in hell."

Coreen went to Mike and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Aw, Mike, it's not so bad is it? Hey, that means you're descended from royalty, do you feel royal?"

"No but he's a royal pain in the.." Coreen put a finger over his mouth, "No," she said, "children."

"They aren't even old enough yet," Mike was exasperated and his voice had a hint of whine in it.

"Now look here you young whipper snapper," Henry teased. Finally, Mike relented and shook his head. He flopped back onto the couch and said, "Well, hell, it could be worse I guess."

"Worse? How so?"

Mike pointed to Coreen, "She could be pregnant again."

The men laughed and agreed but Coreen just smiled and said nothing….


End file.
